An Unexpected Appointment
by ral7224
Summary: Finally meeting the Doctor that she's dreamed about, literally, Avalon Bank's life changes forever. She traded sitting behind a boring desk for fighting monsters and traveling through time. Avalon's life feels like a fairytale she always fantasized about. But not every story ends in 'Happily Ever After.'
1. Chapter 1

The blue police box suddenly appeared on the abandoned street corner. The noise it emitted was something that I had never heard of before. It was a loud cry that would fade after a second, only to come back twice as loud. After a few seconds, the sound retreated, leaving everything as it was.

Except that the box had just fallen out of the sky and onto a street in London. Nothing unusual about that. Nothing at all.

Soon the door creaked open, and two figures fell out of it. A man and a woman. The woman was quite slender and had long, sleek blond hair. It fell just past her shoulders and landed delicately onto her maroon jacket. The man had short, dark brown hair and was wearing all black. Black shoes, black pants, black shirt, and a black leather jacket.

I examined the box once again and came to the sudden conclusion. The box was too small to fit both people inside of. It seemed so cramped, so tiny.

"How long have I been gone?" the girl asked. She was obviously from here.

"About twelve hours," the man with a Northern accent.

The girl suddenly started laughing and soon the man joined her. "Alright," she said abruptly, "I won't be long. I just want to see my mum."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know," the girl paused. "That I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what twelve hours?" The man chuckled. What were they going on about? The year 5 billion? Not possible. "Nah, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Charlene's. See you later," she said walking towards a row of apartments. "And don't you disappear," she warned, waving her finger at him.

Who were these two? I shook my head and kept watching.

The girl ran off while the man just chuckled. He walked down the street, kicking a can. He paused and seemed to spot the post standing inches in front of me. The mysterious man raced towards it and examined the sheet of paper tacked to it. He soon raced off in the direction of the girl, leaving me all alone.

I turned towards the post and looked at the sheet of paper. It was a sign advertising a missing girl. But not just any girl. Oh no.

_The _girl. Rose Tyler. The exact same one I just saw come out of the blue box and race off to her mum's house. He said she had only been gone twelve hours. But the paper said twelve months. _A year! _

What was going on? I tried to walk towards the box, but it was as if my feet were glued to the ground. I was constantly struggling to move my feet forward, but to no avail.

"Help me!" I screamed. I struggled even more. "Help! Help me!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Thump! _

I found myself lying on the ground. My head was throbbing and my legs were sore. I sat up and looked at the other figure I shared my room with. My older sister, Julie, was laying sound asleep. She had always been a heavy sleeper. I gave a gentle sigh of relief before heading to the living room window. I gazed out into the night sky. It was always so beautiful and peaceful. I smiled before absentmindedly opening the window and stepping into the damp grass.

It was as if I had no control of my legs. They felt as though they had a mind of their own. I found myself walking down the cool sidewalk to a dark unknown. I just kept walking. I couldn't stop.

After a few minutes I found myself standing in the same spot the blue box had landed. It wasn't there and neither was the paper for the missing Rose Tyler. I sat down on the ground against the post and waited. Waiting for any sign of the blue box.

Nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Readers, **

**I'm very glad you decided to click this link. I hope you enjoyed. Please click that bottom below and type a little message. It will make my day so much brighter. This is the first _Doctor Who _fan fiction I've written (or tried to write) and I would love to see what others think. **

**xxx, **

**ral7224 **


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOK ONE: MEETING THE DOCTOR**

**Chapter One**

"Avalon, remember to feed the dog before you leave," Fallon stated.

"I know," I retorted to my older sister. I looked over at her. She was too busy tying her ebony hair into the 'perfect' ponytail to attend to her mutt. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I glanced in the mirror one more time, making sure I was presentable.

I raced down the stairs and scooped smelly dog food into Roxy's bowl. The little poodle scampered to her bowl and ate to her stomach's delight. I dashed back upstairs and made sure I had all my sketchbooks and notebooks packed in my messenger bag. I grabbed a few extra pencils before heading back downstairs and out the door.

I started across town to the local library, but not before stopping at the sight of the blue box. It had automatically become part of my schedule to check out this place. And as always, it was empty. The only sign of the dream was the flyer showing that Rose was missing. That had been there for almost a year though. Hopefully that meant the two were close to coming back.

I sighed and headed back to the library, making it just on time. There were only two people in here already. Pretty good start.

I plopped down in my seat, located in the teen section. There were only three reasons I liked this job. One, I was surrounded by book, something very enjoyable. Two, I had all the time in the world to daydream. Three, probably the most important, it was very close to the flats where the box landed.

I pulled out my notebook and continued where I left off yesterday. I was writing about my dream, hoping that maybe a decent plot line would come out of it. Alas, nothing.

"Hey," a masculine voice called out to me. I looked up from my work and saw a friend of mine, Robert, standing there.

"What now?"

"I can't come visit you?"

"Nope," I replied. I looked back down at my paper, but all my thoughts were scattered. "Thanks a lot. I can't remember what I was gonna write next!"

"Let me see," Robert grabbed it before I could retaliate. "Interesting," he muttered. "Who are these people?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Rose Tyler," he pondered. "She's that girl that was missing, right?" I glared at him and slowly nodded. "Avalon! You predicted the future!"

"Hush up!"

"Bloody hell! That's incredible!"

"No," I replied snatching my notebook back. "It's creepy!"

"No. It's amazing! You have to tell someone about this."

"What would I say? 'Ah yes. Rose has been missing for a year now, but I know she's safe and coming home soon.' I'll sound like a total nutter!"

"No you'll be a lifesaver. You could get a reward."

"I'm not in this for the money," I replied.

"Here," Robert said grabbing a flyer from the nearby corkboard. "they have the Rose's address on it. Go talk to her mum."

I snatched it out of his hand. "How long have these been in here?"

"Not too long. I think they just put them up this morning," He replied. "Are you gonna visit her?"

I nodded. "After work."

"Can I come?"

"Nope," I said.

"I helped you in this."

"Guess what? I don't care!"

"You're so grouchy," Robert stated. I nodded.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I got bored at home."

"Whatever."

"Can I stay here?"

"It's a public library."

"So true," he said pulling up a chair behind my desk.

"I didn't mean behind my desk," I retorted.

"Oh well," he replied. He reached into my bag and grabbed my sketchbook.

"Oi! You can't just grab stuff out of my bag!"

"But I did," he replied flipping through. "You're just a bit creepy."

"How?"

"You have these people drawn on every page."

"Maybe because I see them every night."

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "You are a nutter."

"I told you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he paused. "That's the phone box from your dream?"

"Yeah."

"How can two people fit in that? It looks really small."

"Did you even read my writing? I said that it was impossible for the two to both fit. That's why it's so extraordinary."

"Why don't you search it online?" Robert suggested. I shrugged. "You might come up with something."

I glanced over at the desktop computer in front of me. I sighed and pulled up the internet. "What do I search?" I asked.

"Blue box?"

My finger danced across the keyboard as I typed 'blue box' into the search engine. I clicked on pictures and skimmed through them. Most of them were photos of a Tiffany's jewelry box or an older version of a telephone. I groaned.

"Blue telephone box."

I quickly typed in the words and prayed that something would come up. Silently, I waited for what seemed like decades until a page slowly pulled up. It was some sort of article. The title read "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?" with a very blurry picture trying to load. As soon as it finished my computer crashed and shut off.

"Ugh!" I groaned adding a few colorful words.

"Calm down, Avalon!" Robert yelled over me.

"No! I could've had it!"

"Just talk to Rose's mum and see what she knows."

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**BOOK ONE**

**Chapter One**

That's how I ended up here. On Jackie Tyler's doorstep. I took a deep breath before gently knocking on her door.

"I'm coming!" I heard voice call. I gave a small tug on both my ginger hair and purple button up shirt. "Hello there," a middle aged blond said as she pulled open the door.

"Are you Mrs. Tyler?" I asked.

"Depends on who's asking."

I gave a small chuckle. "I'm Avalon Banks. I may have some information on your daughter."

"Please," she begged. "I don't have much money or time for false hope."

"I don't want money," I paused, trying to think of the correct words. "The information is a bit weird. I just want to know if you have any ideas."

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of a long story. Do you mind if I come in?" I asked. She just gave me a long glare. "You know what? It's stupid. Never mind," I replied. I turned on my heel and walked off.

"Wait!" Jackie called after me. I slowly turned around and faced her. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

I gave a small grin and walked back towards her. She walked back into her flat and I followed.

She led me to the small sitting room. She carefully fell back onto a plush couch and I took a seat in a chair next to her. I placed my bag down onto the ground and pulled put my notebook.

"So what do you possibly know?"

"It's a weird story so I'm sorry," I replied.

"I'll try to follow," she joked.

"So it all started with a dream. Thirteen years ago. I was only six when it started."

"When what started?" Jackie asked.

"The dream. It was a dream of Rose... and this man. He was tall and wearing mostly black. He wasn't mean though," I paused feeling a few tears forming my eyes. "The two were joking. Quite a lot actually. They were saying they went to the year five billion."

"What do you mean?"

"Here," I said handing her my notebook. "Everything from the dream."

She carefully took it and placed it in her lap. Her eyes carefully scanned it. I saw a few tears slowly fall down her rosy cheeks.

"I know this isn't much-"

"No. This is perfect. Thank you," she muttered under his breath.

"But it's nothing real."

"Yes it is. I saw this man. He was here once before."

"Do you remember his name?"

She solemnly shook her head. "I don't recall him saying his name. He was with Rose the night she disappeared."

"Do you know anything about the blue box?"

"I've never seen it." I gave a tiny sigh and fell backward into my chair. "But I know someone who might..."

* * *

A few minutes later a bloke named Mickey Smith walked through the door and led me out the door.

"Be careful with him!" Jackie Tyler.

"Ignore her," he growled.

"Why did she say that?" I asked. He remained silent. "Mickey!"

"She thinks I killed Rose. Everyone thinks I killed Rose,"muttered under his breath. Before I could stop myself, my hand found a way to his shoulder.

"I believe you. I know you didn't kill her. I know she's not dead. And I am certain she's coming back."

"Who are you?"

I chuckled. "A girl searching for that madman with the blue box. A girl who never knew it would be this hard. Who are you?"

"A bloke searching for Rose. I didn't know it would be this hard either."

I pulled him into a hug. "We'll find them. I promise." Mickey just smiled. "Let's go get some tea and we can talk. How does that sound?"

"I guess that sounds pretty good." I grinned, grabbed his hand, and skipped away.

* * *

"So this man?"

"He calls himself The Doctor."

"Why?"

"No idea."

I shrugged. "What else do you know about him?"

"He has this blue box unlike anything."

"A police box."

"But it's not actually a police box."

I raised an eyebrow. "Please explain."

"Well it's bigger on the inside."

I quickly wrote that own. "Anything else?"

"It moves! Like it's a time machine and it can take you anywhere."

"Interesting," I replied before pulling out my sketchbook. Flipping to a picture of the Doctor, I handed him the book. "That's him?" Mickey nodded. I flipped the page to the police box. "And that's his box?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect."

"Now tell me the entire story. How do you know so much?"

I pushed my notebook across the table. "I'm too tired to explain."

After staring at the paper for a few minutes, Mickey looked up. "How many people know about this?"

I started counting on my fingers. "My older sisters and brothers, my friend Robert, Jackie, and now you. So ten."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I'm the youngest of eight."

"That's just crazy," Mickey sighed.

"How many siblings I have?" He nodded. "If you say so."

He chuckled while I took a long sip of peppermint tea. "This is nice," he sighed. I nodded.

"What's it been like?"

"What?"

"Being an accused killer."

"Let's just say no one looks at me the same."

"I'm sure it will all be fine when she returns," I offered.

"I hope so."

"Hope is the only thing stronger than fear," I whispered absentmindedly.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

The next few weeks, I visited Jackie and Mickey everyday. Neither of them had heard anything. I'm not going to deny, it's been hard for all of us.

Jackie's daughter had been gone for a year and barely had any hope left. She kept most of her emotions bottled up inside of her and I was worried that she might explode soon.

Mickey hadn't had much social interaction with anyone. If the two of us ever go out into public, people bombard us with weird looks. Some even go so far as to warn me to stay away from him or make jokes about how I'm next. It always made him furious or depressed and I had to work at making him feel better. I don't know if I've ever acted so happy in my life.

And me... I'm not even sure anymore. I feel like I'm making more promises than I should keep. I'm too stressed and too far over my head. I fell like sanity is slowly slipping away from me. The dreams still occur every night and now they are more haunting. I don't understand how; especially since they are the exact same. I'm so confused with what I'm doing to myself.

I'm afraid I might go so far, I might not be be to catch myself before I fall too hard.

* * *

I was sitting in Jackie's sitting room, laughing along with her. It was early on a Saturday morning, but she had called me over. Thirty-nine days after I met her and still no Rose. Jackie was so helpless. She would so anything to get her daughter back. She had printed out even more posters and we were planning on hanging them around town later. I felt so bad that she was like this. Even though I knew I had nothing to do with Rose leaving, I still felt personally responsible.

"I'm going make more tea. Would you like some more?" she offered.

I glanced down at my almost empty mug. "Yes please. Thank you," I replied. She grinned and grabbed my mug.

"It's so nice of you to come over here this early," Jackie called from the kitchen.

"It's not a problem" I said stifling a yawn. I was exhausted, but that didn't matter. She needed someone and I was here to help.

"I'm so glad I met you. It was so lonely without anyone to talk to."

I opened my mouth to respond but I was interrupted by the door opening. "I'm back! I was at Charlene's. She was all upset again. Are you in?" a blonde hair girl called. I instantly recognized her as Rose Tyler.

It took a second to sink in. Rose. Rose Tyler.

She was home...

I gave a small gasp and covered my mouth. She apparently didn't hear me because she headed straight towards the kitchen.

"So what's been going on? Rose asked her fear stricken mum. Jackie's jaw was dropped and she was staring in awe at the girl standing inches away from her. "What's that face for? It's not the first time I've ever stayed out all night."

Jackie didn't respond. She just dropped the mugs filled with tea. It was deadly silent before Jackie found her voice. "It's you. Oh my God! It's you!" she yelled before engulfing her into a large hug. I just stayed silent the entire time. I felt that this was a moment I really shouldn't ruin with the weird words that usually spill out from my mouth. I watched Rose's eyes gaze towards the table filled with missing posters with her face plastered all over them.

Seconds later, another person ran through the door. That dark haired man I've seen so many times before.

"It's not twelve hours. It's twelve months," the Doctor replied. Rose pulled away from Jackie's embrace and stared at him. "You've been gone a whole year. Sorry," with every word he said, there was still a large smile glued on his face.

"What?" Rose muttered before her eyes seemed to fall on me. I sat up a bit straighter and waited for the confusion that was about to come.

"Who are you?" both Rose and the Doctor asked simultaneously.

"That's not important. Let's just focus on the mother and daughter-who-has-been-gone-for-a-year- bonding time," I replied.

Yep weird words.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor gave me a weird look. Even weirder than Rose's, who seemed to be the most confused out of all of us.

"Who are you?" Rose asked again.

"That's Avalon. She's a friend of mine," Jackie replied.

"A friend of Jackie's?" the Doctor asked. I nodded. "What did she do to you?" he muttered under his breath.

"Oi!" Jackie yelled while I covered my mouth with my hand to mutter a laugh. "More like what did you do to her!" she shouted, pointing a finger at Rose.

"Mum!" Rose interjected. "I'm fine."

"Where have you been?"

"Traveling."

"Traveling?! For a year?!" Jackie demanded. Rose nodded. Jackie groaned and dashed off into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Calling the police."

"No!"

"They have to ask you questions," Jackie murmured, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Twenty minutes later, a nice police man arrived at the door. He was holding a notepad in his hand and seemed more than ready to take notes on anything.

"Come in," Jackie called, opening the door and welcoming him in. He said a quick hello to everyone and joined us in the sitting room. Rose was already seated in a chair across the room, the Doctor standing right beside her.

Barely giving us time to breathe, both Jackie and the man dove into questions. Jackie did most of the talking.

Scratch that. She did most of the screaming.

"The hours I sat here, days and weeks and months on my own. I thought you were dead!" she yelled. "And where were you? Traveling! What the hell does that mean, traveling? That's not an answer!" she turned to the man. "You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says."

"That's what I was doing," Rose retorted.

"You're passport is still in the drawer! It's just one lie after another!"

"I meant to call, I really did. I just forgot."

"You forgot for a year?! And I'm left sitting here. I just don't get it! Why won't you tell me where you've been?"

"It's actually my fault," the Doctor interrupted. "I sort of employed Rose as my companion."

"When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?" the police man asked.

"No!" they both said. Rose had a disgusted look on her face and shook her head.

"Then what is it then? Because you," Jackie retorted. "waltz in here, all charm and smiles. Next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth!" the Doctor and Rose exchanged a few suspicious looks. "How old are you then? Forty? Forty-five? Found her on the internet? Lied and said you're a doctor."

"I am a doctor!" he defended.

"Stitch this mate," Jackie yelled before slapping him across the face. Rose sunk down a little in her chair.

"Enough!" I found myself yelling. "Jackie, she's home. That's what matters. Calm down," I stood up and walked into the kitchen, fetching a few cups out of the cupboard. Pouring a few cups of tea, I allowed the others to chat among themselves.

"Who are you?"

"Avalon," I replied before I even turned around. Pouring a cup full of tea, I turned around and faced the Doctor. "You're the Doctor. The man who brought Rose to the year five billion in his bigger on the inside time machine," I whispered, taking a long sip of tea. "Or so I hear."

He gave me a long and curious stare. I smirked. "Avalon?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk," he calmly stated.

"You bet we do."

"You kidnapped her a year ago."

"I didn't kidnap her!" the Doctor replied.

"Whatever," I shot back. "The point is: I knew about it years ago. Thirteen to be precise."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"I saw you two returning in this blue box," I said, hitting the side of it for emphasis. "when I was only six."

"How is that possible?"

"I was hoping you would know that."

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"No idea."

"So I am insane. Good to know," I muttered. Rose chuckled and the Doctor smiled. "So this box…"

"The TARDIS," he explained. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Fancy," I joked. "Can I see the inside?"

The Doctor smirked and pushed the large blue door open. He gestured inside and I took a long stride inside the box.

"Whoa," was all I could bring myself to say. It was something I never thought I would see; the inside of that mysterious box. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," Rose smiled.

"Good," I sighed. "I can't afford to be dreaming this time."

"You're fine."

I nodded. "I sure am."

"Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country. A state of national emergency has been declared," a reported claimed on the news. Rose, the Doctor, and I were all crowded around the TV to watch the latest new in London. Just minutes before, a large spaceship crashed and none of us knew what it was. "The police are urging people not to panic. There's a help line onscreen if you're worried about friends or family."

Just then my phone buzzed to life. Ingrid.

"Yes Ingrid?" I asked, standing up from my spot on the couch. I headed towards the door and stepped outside.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm at a friend's house."

"Who? Robert's?"

"No. Jackie Tyler's," I replied.

"Oh."

"Rose is back," I whispered.

"Is that weird man with him?"

"Yes."

"Be careful," she replied.

"I am," I sighed. "Is everyone else alright?"

"Yeah. We're all fine."

"Good. Stay indoors."

"Ditto."

"I should go. Love you."

"Love you too. Call me later," Ingrid replied.

"Will do. Bye," I said before hanging up. I quickly dialed Robert's number. "Hey. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Where are you? Your family was freaking out."

"Everything's okay. Ingrid called."

"Good," he sighed.

"Stay indoors. I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye," he replied before ending the call.

I shoved my phone in my pocket and walked back inside. The Doctor was flipping through the channels while listening to each broadcast.

I silently sat down next on the couch next to Rose and stayed like that. All listening; no movements.

Jackie invited people over, but we just sat there like statues. We didn't care about what was happening in their personal lives. We only cared about the fact that aliens had crashed into Big Ben and nothing was quite adding up.

But then again, nothing made sense anymore.

Hours later, the Doctor stood up and pushed his way through the crowd of people. Rose quickly joined him, as did I. It was really awkward staying in there.

"Where do ya think you're going?" Rose demanded.

"Nowhere," he replied. "It's just a bit too human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy complete rubbish for half price." Rose nodded. "I'm off on a wonder, that's all."

"There's a space ship on the Thames and you're just wondering?"

"It's not an invasion, just a crash landing. It's perfect."

"So?" I asked.

"So maybe this is it. First contact! Mankind officially comes in contact with an alien race!" he exclaimed. I stifled a laugh. "I'm not interfering because you have to handle this all on your own. The day the human race finally grows up!" he smiled. "This morning you were all tiny and made of clay. Now you can expand." We all chuckled. "Go and celebrate history. Spend time with your mum."

"Promise you won't disappear?" Rose asked as he walked away. He suddenly stopped and turned back around. He felt his pockets, searching for something. Finally finding it, he pulled out a small key.

"Tell you what," he said handing it to her. "TARDIS key. 'Bout time you have one. See you later," the Doctor replied, turning back around and walking off. "Wait!" he shouted, spinning around. "Avalon?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with Rose and don't get in any trouble. I'm still wondering about you."

I laughed. "I'm still wondering about myself. Everyone is," I joked. He smiled. "I'll be fine," I saluted. He turned back around and this time, he was gone for good.

Rose spun on her heel and started walking back inside.

"I'll be back in a minute," I replied. "Just have to make a call."

"Alright," she shrugged.

When I was alone, I quickly rushed down the stairs and caught up with the Doctor.

"Why'd you lie?" I asked.

He quickly turned around. "I told you to stay with Rose."

"Where are you really going?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that gullible. I know that you're going investigate something."

"What does Rose think you're doing?"

"Making a call," I smirked. "Which isn't a total lie. I should call my sister, but I'm not. Where are you going?"

"Avalon."

"Doctor," I replied in the same tone.

"I'm guessing you want to come with me."

I shrugged. "I kinda do."

"Come on," he replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"Hold on," I replied, pulling out my phone. I quickly dialed Jackie's number.

"Hello?" Rose answered after a few rings.

"It's Avalon," I replied. "I have to go to back to my house. My sister really needs me."

"Alright. Call me later," she replied.

"Sure thing. Bye," I said, snapping my phone shut.

"Are you done?"

"Did you really want her to find out that we both lied?"

"You're pretty mischievous."

"Says the alien who kidnapped a girl," I shot back, stepping into the TARDIS.

"I did not kidnap her!" he answered.

"Whatever," I smiled.

"You certainly are a fiery ginger."

I tugged on my ginger locks. "I guess I am."

"Off we go!" he yelled, smacking a few buttons. The loud shriek was emitted and we soon jolted to a start. I quickly grabbed hold of a metal bar behind me and held on for dear life.

"Is that supposed to happen?" I asked as he ran around the middle console, pushing down levers and banging on things with a small sledgehammer.

"Yes!" he yelled back. I rolled my eyes and held on tighter.

After a few more seconds, the TARDIS finally stopped and was sitting still. The Doctor looked at me, grinning.

"I honestly don't know how to feel about that," I replied. He laughed. "You suck at driving."

"I want to see you drive it!"

"Give me the manual and I will!" I challenged.

"I don't have one."

"Shouldn't it come with one?"

"It did," he replied. "I got mad and threw it away."

"I have no words," I sighed.

"Let's go," he replied, opening the door.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking at the all the boxes that were shoved into a tiny room.

"At the hospital where they are storing the alien."

"Oh yeah," I dramatically stated. "Breaking into a hospital."

"Stop that," he scolded.

"Sorry," I whispered. The Doctor just nodded and pulled out a stick from his pocket. He pressed a button and a blue light glowed from the tip of it.

"Sonic screwdriver," he answered the unasked question. He pushed the door open and we were standing face to face with a large group of soldiers, holding guns. In an instance, they all started pointed weapons at us. The Doctor just smiled.

Suddenly there was a shriek. He grabbed my hand and swiftly pulled me through everyone. The soldiers understood what was happening and started running towards the scream with us. We kicked two doors open before finding a frightening nurse, lying on the ground.

"It's alive!" she shouted.

"Spread out. Tell them it's a lockdown," the Doctor demanded. "Do it!" Everyone started moving at once. I let go of his hand and slowly walked towards her.

"It's okay," I whispered, taking a seat next to her. "It won't hurt you. It's just as frightened as you are."

"It's alive," she murmured. The Doctor joined me next to her. "I swear it was dead."

"Shock. Hibernation. Anything. Tell me, what does it look like?"

She opened her mouth to answer but there was a clattering noise that cut her off.

"It's still here," I whispered. He jumped up and ushered one of the guards to walk with him. "Be careful," I replied.

He slowly walked closer to the table, observing everything. There was another clatter and he jumped down behind the lab table. He slowly crawled, moving only inch by inch. Once he peeked behind the table, the alien made some sort of noise.

"Hello," the Doctor said to it. It quickly stood up and scurried away, making all sorts of noises. "Don't shoot!" he yelled before jumping up and following it. I did the same.

It ran down the corridor, screeching. As soon as we turned the corner and saw it again, a soldier shot.

"What did you do that for? It was scared!" he hollered, his voice echoing throughout the hallways. "It was scared," he whispered, dropping to his knees. I slowly joined him and stared at the creature.

There was nothing alien about it.

It was just a pig.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It's awesome!  
Also thanks for reading and actually enjoying.  
You guys mean the world to me. Thanks to the moon and back (times 7531992 times.)**


	5. Chapter 5

"I guess that what I thought aliens looked like," the nurse said. We had brought the pig back in a private room and we were all inspecting it. "But you're saying it's an ordinary pig, from Earth."

"More like a mermaid," the Doctor replied. I raised an eyebrow. "Victorian men used to draw crowds by taking a skull of a cat, attaching it to the body of a fish, and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, and stored knowledge. They attached it to the ship and made it dive-bomb."

"It must've been terrified," I whispered.

"They taken this animal and turned it into a joke," the Doctor spat. He turned on his heel when the nurse wasn't looking and silently walked out the room. I followed, wondering what he was doing.

"Where to now?" I asked, as he pulled open the TARDIS doors.

"Back to Rose's," he replied, hitting buttons once again. I held on tight, trying to organize my thoughts while also ignoring the sick feeling in my stomach as we landed.

Before I could further insult the Doctor for his horrifying flying, we heard the door open behind us. I turned to see Rose rushing towards the Doctor.

"Alright so I lied," he replied. "But the crash was a fake. I thought so. It was just too perfect. I mean crashing into Big Ben? So I went…"

"My mum's here," rose interrupted.

"What?" I whispered.

"You lied too?" Rose asked.

"Sorry."

We heard the door close and we all turned to see Jackie and Mickey standing in awe.

"Oh that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place go domestic," the Doctor warned.

"You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought I was a murder suspect because of you," Mickey spat. "And you too, Avalon? I thought maybe you were different."

"You know my story and I know yours. Calm down," I replied.

"You knew?" Jackie asked.

"Not about all of this."

"You see what I mean? Domestic!" the Doctor yelled.

"I bet you don't even remember my name!" Mickey shouted.

"Ricky."

I facepalmed.

"It's Mickey."

"No it's Ricky."

"I think I know my own name."

"Yeah you think you do."

"Mum! Don't!" Rose yelled at Jackie, who was heading out the door. "Don't go anywhere," she pointed to the Doctor then to Mickey. "Don't start a fight. And Avalon, watch them both," she said before running out.

The two started arguing again. I quickly slapped both of their shoulders. "Stop!" I yelled.

"That was a real spaceship?" Rose asked, running back in.

"Yep" the Doctor said, peering at a monitor.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it then? Are they invading?"

"Funny way of invading; putting the world on red alert," Mick added.

"Good point," the Doctor answered. "So what are they up to?"

We all started throwing ideas around and finally the Doctor just ignored us. He started connecting wires under the main console.

"So what are you doing down there?" Mickey asked, peering over.

"Ricky," the Doctor answered, his sonic screwdriver in his mouth.

"Mickey."

"No. Ricky," he said, forcefully. "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"Then shut it."

"Oi!" I yelled. "Be nice."

The two rolled their eyes and Mickey stalked off towards Rose. I leaned down and sat next to the Doctor. I grabbed my notebook out of my bag and started writing down everything that had happened so far.

"What are you doing?"

"If I even told you the marvelous adventures I am speculating about, would you even understand?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"I bet you I could," he replied.

"I'm writing about everything that has happened. I want to remember it all. The day I met the weird man and a large blue box."

"So thirteen years?"

"Yeah. The day before my parents' funeral. I was only six and wondered who this man could possibly be."

"I'm still wondering about you."

"I know," I whispered. "I am too."

A few moments later, the Doctor yelled "Gotcha!" and jumped up. "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so it followed that spaceship. Here we go," he said. We all looked at the screen, waiting for it to appear. He hit the side of the monitor and suddenly it started working. He pointed at a small figure. "That's the spaceship. See? It did a slingshot around the Earth before it landed."

"What does that mean?"

"That it came from Earth in the first place. Whoever those aliens are, they been here for awhile. The question is: what have they been doing?"

He started flipping through channels, just catching glimpses at the pictures. He suddenly stopped. "Hold on. I know that lot," he said. "UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people."

"How do you know them?" Rose asked.

"Because he's worked for them," Mickey added. "Oh yeah. Don't think I sat around on my backside for a year. You look hard enough and there he is; followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice, Ricky."

"If you know them, why don't you help out?" Rose asked.

"They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, there are aliens out there, fake aliens, and I want to keep this alien out the mix. I'm going undercover. We need to hide the TARDIS. Ah, Ricky, you've got to do some driving."

"Where to?"

"The roads are clearing. Let's go have a look at that spaceship," he called, pulling the door open. We all stepped out into the night just to be blinded by a large, bright light, hovering above us. Once I could see a bit better, I noticed that there were several helicopters flying above us.

"Don't move!" a loud voice called. From every street corner, police cars, tanks, and ambulances arrived. "Step away from the box! And put your hands up!" Soldiers ran from the tanks, and for the second time within an hour, guns were being pointed at me.

Mickey glanced around before running off, dodging every soldier in the way.

"No!" Jackie shouted, running from the door. People held her back while I just stared at all the chaos surrounding me. "Rose!"

"Raise your hands above your heads! You are under arrest!"

The Doctor just smiled and gladly lifted his hands. I raised an eyebrow and raised my hands.

"Take me to your leader!" he laughed.

"Really?" I joked. He grinned even more.

Soldiers led us to a nearby car and directed us in. We all slid in and soon we were on the streets.

"This is posh," Rose noted. "If I knew it would be like this, I would have been arrested years ago."

"We're not being arrested. We're being escorted."

"Where to?"

"Where do you think?" the Doctor asked.

"Downing street," I answered.

"You're joking," Rose replied. The Doctor laughed and shook his head. "10 Downing Street?"

"That's the one!" the Doctor laughed. I couldn't help but join in.

"But why?" Rose asked.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. I've visited this planet loads of times and I've been noticed."

"Now they need you?" she asked.

"They said it on the news. They're gathering those with alien knowledge. Who's the one with the most alien knowledge of the lot?"

"Patrick Moore?" I asked.

"Apart from him!" All three of us started laughing hysterically.

Soon the car pulled up to a curve and we were greeted by camera flashes. We stepped out of the car and people started calling for us. The Doctor started waving and grinning, while Rose just stood in awe. I just smiled and walked to the door, following the Doctor.

We were led into a large corridor, filled with people. The Doctor started interacting with others, but I just stood there awkwardly. I suddenly heard my phone buzz to life. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and checked the newest text message. It was yet another message from Ingrid wondering where I was and if I was safe.

I tapped the Doctor on his shoulder. "Do I tell the truth?" I asked, showing him the text.

"Might as well. You'll be all over the news within the hour,' he replied. I groaned and quickly typed in a response.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene?" a man asked, suddenly walking into the room. "Quick as we can please. It's this way on the right. Remember, ID cards must be worn at all times," he called. The man handed a card to the Doctor. "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry but your companions don't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without them."

"I'm sorry, but they must stay out here."

"They're staying with me."

"Even I don't have clearance to go in there," he replied.

"It's fine. You go," Rose interrupted.

"I honestly don't want to go in there anyway. I've got inspecting to do," I added.

"Excuse me," a woman said. "Are you the Doctor?"

"Not now!" the man yelled.

"I just need a word," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked after the Doctor walked down the corridor, into the meeting room.

The man just ignored her. "I'm going to have to leave you two with security," he said, gesturing us forward.

"It's alright. I'll look after them," the lady cut in. "Let me be of some use," she grabbed my hand and carefully pulled me away. "Walk with me. Just keep walking. Don't look back," she scolded to Rose. She held up a badge. "Harriett Jones; MP Flydale North."

She led us off to a nearby abandoned corner and proceeded to talk. "This friend of yours, he's an expert? He knows about aliens?"

"Why'd you want to know?" Rose asked. Right there, Harriet burst out in tears.

"It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright," I soothed, rubbing a hand on her shoulder. "Just tell us what happened."

Once she stopped, she brought us into a large room; the large room where the prime minster holds conferences. She opened up a cupboard door and pulled out something. It appeared to be a skin suit.

"They turned the body into a suit! A disguise for the real thing hidden inside!" she started crying again.

The suit wasn't actually a suit. It was real flesh.

"It's okay," Rose said, trying to calm her. "I believe you. It's alien. There must be some serious technology behind this," she said, roaming around the room. "If I could find it, we could use it," she yelped as she pulled open another cupboard door and another flesh suit fell out.

"For God's sake!" the man from earlier yelled. "You can't just go wandering around in places," he stopped, noticing the body on the floor. "That's the prime minster."

"Oh," a cunning voice called from behind us. "Has someone been naughty?" she slammed the door behind her.

"That's not possible. He left this afternoon. Someone drove him away! I saw it!" he yelled.

"And who told you that?" the lady smirked. "Hmm?" she smiled. "Me!" she carefully pulled back her blonde hair. There, on her forehead was a small zipper. She started pulling it back, chuckling maliciously. A blue light appeared after every small zip noise. Soon she was pulling down the skin suit she was hiding in, revealing a large, green alien. It had an almost hammer-shaped head and large bulging balk eyes.

With one swipe, the alien had the poor man, slammed up against the wall. He kept hitting her hand while gasping for breaths.

I was positive, deep down, that we would be next.

**END OF BOOK ONE**

* * *

**So that's it for _Book One: Meeting the Doctor._**

I have the episodes separated by 'books' but they will all be together in one actual story. I just label them as books to organize it in my head better. 

**Thanks to everyone who has done something for this story. Reviewed, followed, added to favorites, etc. It means so very much.  
**

**Also, please go read 'The Doctor and the Duplicates' by DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s with the help of HungerWho37 . It's really great and I love it. If you have any suggests for fanfics I should read, please tell me! I'm always looking for new ones.**

**THANKS AGAIN! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**BOOK TWO: WORLD WAR THREE **_

**Chapter One **

We stood there, huddled back, hoping the alien wouldn't progress when suddenly I started screeching. A large bolt of electricity sparked and electrocuted her. She dropped the man from her stone grasp and started louder and louder. Rose took Harriett's hand and ran out of the room. I chased after them, but not before muttering a quick apology and thanks to the man, lying dead on the ground.

I scurried and found Rose and Harriett running though the corridors trying to find a place to hide.

"Where were you?" Rose demanded.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," I dismissed.

"Wait!" Harriett screamed, stopping suddenly. "They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them," she quickly turned around and ran back into the room. Rose and I followed close behind just to find the large green alien standing right there. We all raced in the opposite direction, the monster just trailing behind.

Slamming doors behind us, the three of us ran to yet another door. I slammed on the door with all of my might and the door never budged.

"Hello!" said the cheery voice of the Doctor. I turned to see him standing there in the lift, waving at the monster. He pressed the button on his sonic screwdriver and the lift doors began to close. I pushed Harriett and Rose and pointed to the open doorway I hadn't noticed before. They suddenly understood and we were all sneaking in. The three of us ran though yet another door to find ourselves in a large room.

"Hide!" I whispered. Rose hid behind a large dresser and Harriett his behind a curtain in the back corner of the room. I noticed a large couch just enough off of the ground to where I could hide. I dropped to my knees and slowly slid underneath. Just as I was fully hidden, I heard the large door open.

"Oh little children!" a raspy voice called. I knew it to be the large monster. "Where are you?" she stepped closer and her large green 'foot' was just centimeters away from my face. "Come to me! Let me kiss you with my big, green lips!" she yelled. I heard more footsteps enter through the doorway. "My brothers!"

"Happy hunting?"

"Just wonderful! The more you prolong it, the more they stink!" she cheered. I silently whispered a string of colorful words, afraid for my life.

"I can smell an old girl. Stale perfume and brittle bones."

Harriett Jones.

"A youngster. All hormones and adrenaline."

"Make that two!"

I only heard Rose scream before I pushed myself out from under the couch and shoved the nearest coffee table into the closest alien.

"NO!" Harriett yelled. "Take me first! Take me!"

The door was kicked open and there was the Doctor. In his hand was a large fire extinguisher. He quickly started spraying the three. They all screeched in fear.

"Out with me!" he yelled. We quickly ran behind him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Harriett Jones; MP Flydale North."

"Nice to meet you!" the Doctor cheered.

"Likewise."

He gave one final spray and ushered us out.

"We need to get to the cabinet room!"

"The emergency protocol is in there! It had everything we need for aliens!"

"Harriett Jones, I think I like you!" the Doctor called.

"I think I like you too."

After _more _running, we were right where we needed to be; the aliens right behind us.

The Doctor quickly grabbed a flask and held his screwdriver up to it. "One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Poof! Everything is in flames! So back off!" they slowly moved backward. "Right then. Question time! Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens!" Harriett added.

"I know that, thanks!" the Doctor replied.

"Who are you if not human?" one of them asked.

"Who's not human?" Harriett interrupted.

"He's not human," Rose replied.

"He's not human?"

"Can I have a bit of hush?" he snapped. "So what's the plan?"

"But he's got a Northern accent!" Harriett whispered.

"Lots of planets have a North," Rose replied.

"I said hush," he scolded. "Come on! You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. You murdered your way up to the top of government. Why? Invasion?"

"Why would we invade this rock?"

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?"

"Slitheen is not our species! Slitheen is our surname," the monster said. He then proceeded to say some weird name.

"You're a family?" I asked.

"Shh!" the Doctor scolded.

"It's a family business."

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a rock?"

"Uhhhh," one stalled. "Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability."

"That's what I said."

"You're making it up!"

"Oh well," the Doctor said. "Harriett, have a drink. I think you're going to need it," he said handing her the bottle.

"You pass it to the left first," she corrected.

"Sorry," he whispered, handing it to me.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"We can end this hunt," one of the Slitheen said. "We will slaughter."

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose added.

The Doctor dismissed her. "Fascinating history. Two thousand years ago marshland. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken - he was a nice man - 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet was in session, and in danger, these were about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson," the Doctor said. He quickly hit a button on the wall and steel plates slammed over every door and window. "Installed in 1991, 3 inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

"How do we get out?" I asked.

"Ah," was all he said.

I just sighed and began walking around the room. Harriett sat down and began flipping though the protocols while the Doctor was picking up the bodies that we had left in the room.

He was carefully pulling the secretary and placing him in a large wardrobe. "What was his name?"

"Who?" Harriett asked, looking up from her work.

"The secretary or whatever."

I stopped pacing and joined the Doctor, who was now standing over him.

"I don't know. I talked to him, brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name."

The Doctor looked up at me and then back down at him. He carefully took his arms and crossed them over his chest.

"Sorry," he whispered.

I leaned down and gave the man a quick kiss on the forehead. The Doctor just watched me. "Thanks again," I whispered. "I wouldn't be here without you."

A tear slowly made its way down my cheek, but I just brushed it away. I couldn't afford to be weak now. I stood up and joined Harriett at the large table. I pulled out my notebook and continued writing everything down.

"Right. What do we have? Any terminals?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing. This place is antique," Rose responded. "What I don't get is when they killed the prime minster, why didn't they use him as a disguise?"

"He's too thin," I replied, not even thinking about it. "They're large beasts. They need larger bodies to fit."

"Exactly," the Doctor said. "How'd you know?"

"Logic," I shrugged. "I tend to think too much."

"Thinking is good."

"But they're eight feet tall, how do they fit?" Rose asked.

"That's the device around they're neck. A compression field. It literally shrinks them down. That's why there's so much gas." The Doctor continued to work around the room, holding his screwdriver up to everything. "Harriett Jones? I've heard that name before. Are you sure you're not famous?"

She chuckled. "Hardly."

"It rings a bell."

"I'm the back bencher. It hardly does any help now. This protocol is redundant. It lists the people we should call but they're all dead down stairs."

"Hasn't it got like defense codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Rose said, using her arms to demonstrate.

"You're quiet a violent young woman," Harriett replied.

"I'm serious."

"Well there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear bombs do need a release code, but it's kept secret by the United Nations."

"Say that again," the Doctor cut in.

"About the codes?"

"Anything. Everything."

"Well the British Isles can't gain access to nuclear weapons without the UN."

"That's never stopped them," I laughed.

"Exactly! The records have been taken away from government and given to the UN. Is it important?"

"Everything's important," the Doctor replied.

"If only we knew what the Slitheen wanted."

"What do they want?"

"They're just one family so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World."

"They just want to make money," I added.

"Which means they want to use something from this earth. Some kind of asset."

"Like what?" Harriett asked. "Gold? Oil? Water?"

"You're very good at this," the Doctor replied.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Harriett Jones. Why do I know that name?" he asked himself.

Suddenly a phone buzzed to life. Rose grabbed it out of her pocket.

"We're sealed off. How'd you get a signal?"

"He zapped it. Super phone!" she laughed.

"Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts!"

"Dead downstairs, yeah," he solemnly replied.

"It's Mickey," Rose spoke up.

"Tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy," the Doctor yelled.

"He's not so stupid after all. Look at this," she replied, handing him her phone.

"Let me see," I said. The Doctor stared longer and then handed it to me. There was a picture of a large Slitheen being electrocuted.

"Oh boy," I whispered. "We're in for some trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Two**

"Don't talk just shut up," I looked up from my phone to find that the Doctor had snatched Rose's phone and was talking to Mickey. "Mickey the Idiot, I might just chop before I finish this sentence, but I need you," he continued. I rolled my eyes at his comment and continued listening. The Doctor sent me a look and pointed at a device behind me. I spun around and grabbed the speakers and placed them in front of him. He plugged the phone up and spoke into it. "Say it again."

"It's asking for the password," Mickey replied.

"Buffalo. Two _f_s and one _o_."

"All the secrets know to mankind. You see, they've know about aliens for years. They have just been keeping us in the dark," Mickey said, answering a question asked by Jackie.

"You were born in the dark," the Doctor remarked.

"Oh leave him alone," Rose sighed.

"Thank you," Mickey said. "It's asking for the password again."

"Just repeat it. Every time."

"They should really update passwords," I murmured.

The Doctor ignored me and started pacing the room while we heard Mickey type furiously over the speaker.

"Big Ben. Why did the Slitheen hit Big Ben?" he asked.

"You said to gather the experts. To kill them," Harriett answered, handing him a wine glass. She quickly did the same to me. "Can you drink?" she asked.

"Oh you bet I can," I whispered, taking a large gulp. I'm trapped in a room wondering about aliens. Don't judge.

"But they would have gathered for a weather balloon. They didn't need to crash into the middle of the city," the Doctor continued.

"The Slitheen are hiding but they out the entire world on red alert. Why'd they do that for?"

"Oh listen to her," we heard Jackie spat from the speaker.

"At least I'm trying!"

"Well I've got a question if you don't mind," Jackie remarked. Oh gosh. "Ever since this man arrived, I've been attacked in the streets! I've had creatures from the pits of hell into my living room! And my own daughter disappeared off the face of the earth!"

"I told you what happened," Rose cut in.

"I'm talking to him!" she shouted. "Because I've seen the things you've done, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me, just answer me this.

Is my daughter safe?"

"I'm fine," Rose reassured.

"Is she? And Avalon? Will they always be safe? Just promise me that," she begged.

The Doctor sent me a look filled with sorrow, and then did the same to Rose.

"Well what's the answer?" she demanded.

I raised an eyebrow at took her phone off of the speaker, ignoring everyone's looks. "Continue discussing aliens of the sorts," I quickly dashed away and placed the phone to my ear.

"Just tell me!" Jackie demanded.

"This is Avalon," I whispered. I opened up the large wardrobe doors and took a step inside, carefully walking over the bodies. Never thought I would have to do that.

"Let me speak to this Doctor."

"No," I replied. "I stole your daughter's phone for a reason."

"What would that be?"

"Stop worrying. That's all you do."

"I think I have a reason to."

"Is it safe? No," I breathed. "But so worth it." Jackie made a noise like she was going to interrupt. "Don't talk. Just think. He travels amongst the stars and see so many places that are unlike any others. Why shouldn't your daughter go?"

"Because it's not safe!"

"That doesn't matter! What was she doing here? Hmm?" Jackie remained quiet. "Exactly! Letting her life slip away," I sighed. "I was too." I closed my eyes for a second and walked back out of the wardrobe.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," I smirked as I plugged the phone back in.

"We're in," Mickey declared.

"On the left at the top, there's a tab, little circles. Click on that."

"What is it?"

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship on the North Sea. It's transmitting that signal. Now hush! Let me work it out!" The strange noise continued playing. "It's some sort of message."

"What's it saying?" Rose whispered.

"It's on continuous loop. It keeps repeating," he replied. There was a large buzz coming from Mickey's side of the transmitter. "Hush!" the Doctor scolded.

"That's not me," Mickey replied. "Go and see who that it."

"It's three o'clock in the morning."

"Well go and tell them that!" Mickey replied.

"It's beaming out into space, but who's it for?" the Doctor asked.

"It's the thing!" Jackie yelled. "The Slitheen!"

"They found us," Mickey whispered.

"I need that signal!"

"Never mind that signal! Just get out! Mum get out!" Rose demanded.

"We can't," Mickey replied. "It's by the front door." We heard him breathe heavily and footsteps against a wooden floor. "It's unmasking. It's going to kill us."

"Not if you kill it first!" I yelled.

"There has got to be some way of stopping them! You're the expert!" Harriett Jones yelled. "Think of something!"

"I'm trying!"

"I'll take it on. Jackie you run. And don't look back," Mickey said.

"That's my mother," Rose said. The Doctor seemed to have grief painted across his face.

"If we need to find their weakness we need to know where they're from; which planet. Start thinking. We know their shape. That narrows it down to about five thousand planets."

"Green."

"Yep. Narrows it down."

"Good sense of smell."

"Narrows it down."

"They smell adrenaline." I added.

"Yep. Narrows it down."

"Plate technology. The thing around their neck."

"Narrows it down."

"You said something about slip stream engine."

"Narrows it down."

"It's getting in!" Mickey yelled.

"Hunt like a ritual." I ignored him, just racking my brain for anything.

"Narrows it down."

"Wait,' Harriett cut in. "when they fart, if you pardon the word, if doesn't smell like a fart, if you pardon the word. It's something else."

"Bad breath!" Rose yelled.

"That's it!"

"Calcium decay!" the Doctor and I yelled at the same time. All eyes looked at me, but I simply shrugged. Truth be told, I didn't even know that until it came out of my mouth.

"That narrows it down!"

"We're getting there, Mum!" Rose yelled.

"Hurry!"

Meanwhile, the Doctor was rattling off things about calcium ad creatures made of the sort.

"That only leaves one planet!" He yelled in joy. "Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

"Great!" Mickey yelled. "We can write them a letter!" We suddenly heard a loud screech and the two scream.

"Into the kitchen!" the Doctor instructed. Doors were slammed into place, and things were slammed against the door. "You need acidic acid! Vinegar!"

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriett yelled.

"Just like Hannibal!" the Doctor replied. "Mickey! Foods with vinegar?"

"How should I know?"

"It's your kitchen!"

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf," Rose provided.

"I'll get it!" Jackie yelled. "What do you need?"

"Anything with vinegar!" I shouted.

"Pickled onions! Pickled eggs!" Jackie yelled.

"You kiss this man?" the Doctor asked Rose.

She didn't even have time to react before the door was broken down and the alien's screeches grew louder.

"Now, Jackie!" I demanded.

There was silence and then a large exploding noise. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hannibal?"

"Hannibal," Harriett answered, out of breath. "crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar."

"There you go then!" I shouted. We all shared a smile and raised our glasses and gave a toast. "To vinegar!"

"Do you think they'll believe him?"

"Well they did last time."

"That's why the Slitheen made a spectacle. They wanted the whole world panicking. 'Cause you lot get scared and lash out."

"They release the defense codes."

"The Slitheen go nuclear," the Doctor finished, pressing the large red button to open the sealed door.

The 'Prime Minster' had just released a statement that we were under attack and that the release codes should be released to 'destroy' the weapons and spacecraft above us.

The Doctor opened the door and there were the grotesque aliens just meters away from us. I scowled at them, and mentally yelled at them.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there," the Doctor proclaimed dryly. From behind, the lady in the blue outfit walked towards us. "You attack every other country on this planet. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked."

"And we sit safely in our spaceship in the Thames," the lady replied. "Not crashed; just parked. Only two minutes away."

"But you'll destroy the planet. This beautiful place. What for?" Harriett asked.

"Profit. That's was the signal was; and advert."

"The sale of the century. Reduce the earth to molten slag then sell it. Piece. By. Piece," she replied. "Radioactive chunks capable of cut price star line. There's a recession out there; people are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."

"At the cost of five billion lives," I noted.

She chuckled. "Bargain."

"Then I give you a choice," the Doctor began. "Leave this planet or I'll stop you."

She and all the other Slitheen started laughing, cold, mechanical laughs. It sent a shiver up my spine and tugged on the ends of ginger hair, trying not grow more and more angry.

"What?" she laughed. "You?" I tugged my hair just a bit harder. "Trapped in your box!"

"Yes. Me," the Doctor replied, before pressing the button again and closing the metal door once more.

"There's loads of emergency numbers, but they're all on voicemail," Mickey replied over the phone.

"Voicemail dooms us all," I groaned.

"If we could just get out of here," Rose replied.

"There's a way out," the Doctor solemnly said. "There's always been a way out."

"Then why don't we use it?"

"My bet is that it's not nearly that simple," I said.

The Doctor just moved towards the phone and clearly stated "Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe."

"Don't you dare!" Jackie warned.

"That's the thing. If I don't dare everyone dies."

"Do it," Rose replied.

"You don't even know what it is and you would just let me?"

"Yeah," she replied. She looked and acted so brave but her eyes told otherwise. Her eyes were weak; desperately hiding the truth. She didn't want to be in danger. She didn't want anyone to be in danger.

"Please, Doctor, please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid!" Jackie pleaded.

"You think I don't know that!" the Doctor said. "This is my life, Jackie. It's not fun. It's not smart. It's just standing up and making a decision that no one else dares to make."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I could save the world, but lose you," he replied. "Both of you. Rose Tyler and Avalon Banks."

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor," Harriett cut in. "It's mine."

"And who the hell are you?!" Jackie yelled.

"The woman who has saved our lives several times today!" I yelled back.

"Harriett Jones; MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room; chose by the people, for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you."

"How do we get out?" Rose asked.

The Doctor grabbed the fiery red briefcase and opened it up. "We don't. We stay in here." He flipped through the papers searching for something. "Use the buffalo password," he told Mickey. "It overrides everything."

"We're in. H.M.S Taurean submarine just off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right. We need to select a missile."

"We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defensive codes."

"We don't need it. All we need is the missile. What's the first category?"

"Harpoons. A-4-A."

"That's the one! Select!" the Doctor demanded. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah."

"Mickey the Idiot, the world is in your hands."

Mickey signed and I heard the click of a mouse.

The missile was launched.

"How solid are these?" Harriett asked, referencing the large panels over the windows.

"Not solid enough."

"Alright," Rose called. "I'm making the decisions. We're not gonna die. I know a way out! It's like what they said about earthquakes," she said, pulling the wardrobe door open. "You can survive them if you're under a door frame. This wardrobe is small so it's strong. Come help me!"

Harriett and I did as told. We began clearing out the small space, shifting all of the files and boxed.

"It's on radar!" Mickey yelled.

"Stop the interception."

"Doing it right now."

"Since when did you get so tech savvy?" I called.

"I had a lot of free time," he replied. I just chuckled and continued to move everything. The Doctor unplugged the phone and brought it inside the wardrobe. The four of us all crammed inside, hid under a small shelf, and prayed for the best.

"Hope is the only thing stronger than fear," I quietly whispered to myself, remembering those words I told Mickey the first day I met him.

"Nice knowing you three," Harriett said before we all grabbed hands. I closed my eyes and wondered if this was really happening.

CRASH!

The missile plunged into the building and the entire world shook around me. We were all panting and trying not to cry out in fear. _Hope_, I repeated to myself. _Hope_. _Hope_. _Hope_.

That's when things started to go a bit worse. The explosions shifted everything around us and we were flung all over.

I remember banging my head on something cold and hard and the world slowly growing dark around me.

* * *

**It's late. I'm tired. Thanks for the feedback.  
I like the ending of this chapter. I'm sure some people hate it, but hey, it's as good of a cliffhanger as I can manage. I kinda, really suck at them. So yeah.**

**Please, please, please, please review. I'm like begging. So please? For Avalon? Mickey the Idiot? The Doctor? (Coughcoughihavenolifecoughco ugh) **

**So I will see you later when we find out about Avalon's destiny. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey sweetie," a voice calmly said as I opened my eyes. Groaning, the pain rushed back to my head. I noticed that Ingrid was the one sitting at the foot of my bed while I heard the rest of my family downstairs. "Here," she noticed, inching closer and pressing a bag of ice on my head. "Do you know where you are?"  
"My house?" I asked.  
She grinned and nodded. "What's my name?"  
"Ingrid."  
"Last name?"  
"McCoy," I replied, racking my brain to remember her new last name.  
"Do I have any kids?"  
"A daughter. Anna."  
"Yeah?" a little voice yelled. Anna came racing into the room. "Yay! Aunt Ava is awake!" I cringed at her yelling and she clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I'll be quiet."  
"It's fine," I whispered. "Come here." She quickly ran over and jumped on my bed.  
"Are you feeling okay?" she whispered, snuggling into my side. I carefully wrapped my arms.  
"Yes ma'am," I replied.  
"You're so silly!" she giggled.  
"I think you're the silly one!" I laughed poking her shoulder. She giggled some more and snuggled into my shoulder.  
"I was worried," she murmured.  
"It's okay now," I soothed.  
"Do you need anything?" my brother, Mason asked. He just walked in with Julie and Peter at his sides.  
"I'm fine."  
"You should rest."  
"Just because you're a doctor doesn't mean you can boss me around," I replied. "Doctor. Is he here?"  
"Shh," Julie responded making her way over to me. "He's downstairs with all the others."  
"Rose too? And Harriett?"  
"Who are they?" she asked.  
"Rose Tyler and Harriett Jones," I replied. "They have to be here!"  
"Calm down. It's okay," Ingrid said.  
"Where are they? Are they alright?"  
"Doctor!" Julie shouted racing down the stairs.  
She quickly returned moments later with the Doctor.  
"Where are Rose and Harriett? And Jackie and Mickey?" I asked.  
"Rose is with her mum at home. Mickey is at his house. Harriett is off helping restore our city."  
"Are they injured?"  
"No. Walked away with only a few cuts and scrapes. You were the worst."  
"What exactly happened?" Peter asked.  
"I told you," he replied quite angry. "A harpoon hit 10th Downing Street while we were trapped inside. She hit her head on some of the debris and was knocked unconscious. Weren't any of you watching the news?"  
"We all were. We wish we would've know before that our sister was locked inside!" Peter shouted.  
"I told you where I was," I replied.  
"You didn't tell us that a harpoon was being shot at you!"  
My head started throbbing more. "Who do you think set it off? It was us stuck inside or the entire planet up in flames!"  
"Aunt Ava?" Anna asked. "What's a harpoon?"  
"A big thing that explodes," Ingrid answered. I nodded.  
"It hit you?!" she yelled.  
"Not me directly. The building we were in. It's okay though. We're all safe."  
"Are we going to die?" she asked.  
"Of course not!" I answered.  
"Anna," Peter said. "Why don't you go play with Zachary and Miranda downstairs?"  
"Okay," she whispered, leaving the room to go and play with her cousins.  
"Who's all here?" I asked.  
"Everyone," the Doctor replied.  
Julie sent him a look and then turned back to me. "He's right though," she sighed.  
"Thomas and Anna," Ingrid named her husband and child. "Peter, Isis, Zachary, and Miranda. Natalie. Mason, Baylor, Grace, Eve, and Jeff," she continued naming Peter's and Mason's family. "Julie and Ethan. Fallon, Robert, and Thalia."  
"Thalia?" I asked. "What is she doing here?"  
"Robert brought her. I understand you two haven't spoke in forever, but she was worried."  
"I haven't spoken to her in forever because I had no idea where she was! Is she downstairs?" Peter nodded. I quickly threw back the covers and stumbled out of bed. Despite all of their complaints, I slowly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where the adults were sitting.  
"Jesus," I whispered. "It is you."  
Thalia looked up at me and grinned. "Indeed."  
"Come here!" she did as told and engulfed me in a big hug. "What happened to you?"  
"I should be asking you that!" she replied. "Doctor over here said a harpoon hit the building. I thought you were stronger than that!"  
"I may have weakened over the years," I chuckle. "How have you been?"  
"I've been fine. I have just been living a normal life in Scotland."  
"You moved to Scotland?!"  
"I just moved back here though."  
"You should have called me!"  
"I tried!"  
"Whatever you say. Please tell me everything."  
"Oh no. I have got too many questions for you."  
"Fine. Ask."  
"Excuse you," Mason replied. "Why don't you sit and then continue your chat. And we have questions too!"  
"Hush mister!" I yelled but took a seat. "I guess we should hold a press conference."

* * *

"How did you meet this man?"

"Yesterday while I was at Jackie's house."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor."

The Doctor and I were sitting at one end of the table and everyone else was sitting around us asking loads of questions.

"Why her?" Fallon asked.

"What does that mean?" I replied.

"Why did you pick her?"

"I only choose the best," he replied. "She's tough and there's something mysterious about her."

"Are you two dating?" Zachary, only seven years old, asked.

"No!" we both yelled. "It's not like that!"

"Are you going with him?" Ingrid asked.

"If she wants," the Doctor replied.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Are you?"

"I would like to," I replied.

"What do you do?" Robert asked.

"I travel."

"Where?" Mason asked.

"All over," the Doctor replied. I smiled.

"Avalon?" Thalia asked. I looked at her. "Is he safe?"

"ls anything truly safe?" I asked.

She grinned. "Go with him."

"How long will you be gone?" Isis asked.

"Depends," the Doctor replied.

"What does that mean?" Peter added.

"I don't know."

"You're weird," Eve said. "I like you."

At that point we all began laughing.

"I like you too," he replied.

She smiled a million dollar smile. "Thank you!"

"Do you like me too?" Anna asked.

"Of course," he grinned. "I like all of you."

"Yay!" she cheered.

"When are you leaving?" Julie asked.

"Soon," the Doctor replied. "Twenty or so minutes."

"You best get packing!" Thalia yelled and pulled me up. "Hurry!" she said pushing me up the stairs. "Go!"

We ran into my room and she began opening drawers. I pulled a large backpack out from underneath my bed and starts placing clothes in it.

"So thirteen years, eh?" she suddenly asked. "Who told you?"

"Robert when he called me. He had to explain what happened."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah. Don't be. I wouldn't have told me either."

"I knew you would think I was crazy."

"Yeah. I would."

I smiled and placed a large stack of books in my bag. Grabbing a few notebooks, I also shoved them in.

"You're going to be gone for a long time, aren't you?"

I shrugged. "It's a time machine. I don't know."

"Is this all real?"

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Not at all."

"Can I help?" Ingrid asked. Grinning, I nodded. She proceeded to join Thalia and I in our rapid packing. Minutes later, I had a large backpack full of clothes and books a lot with a messenger bag with more books and notebooks.

"All set?" Thalia asked. I nodded. "Have fun, okay? Don't miss us."

"Don't miss us much, she means," Ingrid said. She pulled me into a hug.

"Never," I whispered.

* * *

"Doctor!" a voice yelled. "Avalon! Wait!" I glanced at the Doctor and Rose. I stood up and carefully made my way to the TARDIS door. I carefully opened it up to find Ingrid standing there, frazzled. "You almost left."

"Do you want me to stay? I can. It's fine," I replied.

"No!" She yelled. "You have to go! Just not without this," she pulled out a silver pocket watch. I grabbed it and inspected it. The case had a mysterious design on it.

"Why?"

"Mum told me to give it to you whenever you left. You can't open it though."

"Why not?"

"It can only be opened once," she explained. "Only open it in an extreme emergency. Okay?"

"Okay," I replied, grabbing her and wrapping her in a hug. "Stay safe."

"I should be telling you that."

I chuckled. "I will."

She leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Don't forget to remember me."

"They could erase my memory but I would still know you." She looked a bit pained at my saying. "Not that they would ever do that."

"It's okay. I know that. Please stay safe."

"Oh course I will. I love you," I said pressing my forehead against hers.

"I love you too, little sis. Now go back in that blue box and travel. See so many new spots. And come home to tell me all about them. Do me that?"

"Obviously, Ingrid."

"Go. Explore."

I smiled and walked back inside the TARDIS.

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked.

"It's just ace," I grinned. "Off we go?"

The Doctor nodded. "Off we go."

* * *

That night I dreamed of America and robots screaming "Exterminate!" Shivering, I ignored it and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON 'AN UNEXPECTED APPOINTMENT" : **

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"America."

"What is that?!" I shrieked.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Rose!" I screamed. "Doctor!"

"Hush!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"


	9. Chapter 9

**_BOOK THREE: THE DALEK _**

**Chapter One **

"So what's wrong?" I asked as we walked out of the TARDIS doors. We were in a long corridor that seemed to go on forever. There were glass cases holding items everywhere. There was really bad lighting, but just enough to see a few things in the cases.

"I don't know. A signal was drawing the TARDIS off course."

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Earth. North America. Utah. About half a mile underground."

"When are we?" she asked.

"2012."

"That's so close," Rose smiled. "I should be twenty-six."

"The last two _Harry Potter _books are out!"

"That's what you're thinking about?" the Doctor asked.

"Duh," I grinned and stepped closer inspecting the cases. "We're in a museum," I detected.

"For what?" Rose asked.

The Doctor hit a switch and the whole place lit up. "Aliens," he replied. I simply nodded. "Someone's got a hobby."

"This must have cost a fortune!" I said walking around.

"That's a bit of Slitheen!" Rose said, looking at a case. I spun around to see a large green arm. "It's been stuffed!"

The Doctor grew quiet when he noticed a large metal head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A friend of mine. Actually an enemy," he replied. "The stuff of nightmares getting stuck in an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Is that the signal?" Rose asked.

"No. It's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out; calling me," he solemnly replied. Reaching forward, he pressed his fingers against the glass.

Alarms started ringing and soldiers started filing in. The formed a circle around us and pointed their guns.

"Someone's collecting aliens," Rose began. "That makes you Exhibit A."

The Doctor glanced at the soldiers and grinned.

* * *

We were lead to a large, private office where a young boy was standing behind the desk with an older man. The boy was holding a silver device in his hand explaining things about it.

"I wouldn't hold it that way," the Doctor said.

"Is it dangerous?" the man asked.

"No. It just looks foolish," he replied. Stepping forward, he leaned out to grab it but the soldiers held up their guns. The man held up a finger to stop them and handed the device to the Doctor. He tilted it on its side and rubbed his fingers on it. "You just need to be delicate," he said as a soft sound came from it. He repeated the motion.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"It's a musical instrument," the man said.

"And it's a long way from home," the Doctor replied.

"Let me," the man said snatching the instrument from him.

"Be delicate. It reacts to the smallest of fingerprints," the Doctor warned. The man gave a creepy smile and rubbed his fingers on the instrument. It let out the small noise again. I grinned a bit. "You're quite the expert."  
"As are you," he replied before throwing it aside. I opened my mouth to yell but he sent me a look. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake?"

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah," the Doctor replied.

"How'd you get in?"

"In-tru-der window," I replied. He stared at me, eyebrows arched. "Sorry, sir. I thought it was funny."

"Fifty-three floors down with your little cat burglars. You're quite the collector yourself. She's pretty," he said pointing to Rose. "And she's funny and ginger," he continued, turning to me.

"She's gonna smack you if you keep calling her 'she'," Rose retorted.

"They're English!" he remarked.

"A real Sherlock here," I added.

"Hey Little Lord Fauntleroy," he said to the boy behind his desk. "I've got you a girlfriend or two."

"This is Mr. Henry Van Statten," the boy said. "Mr. Van Statten owns the Internet."

"No one owns the Internet," Rose replied.

"Let's keep everyone thing that way," Henry replied.

"That's why my Internet is so slow," I smirked. "It mimics your brain!"

A few soldiers held their guns up at me. Van Statten just glanced at them and they dropped their guns. "She's fine. A little sassy, but fine."

"So you're an expert on everything," the Doctor said before I could respond. "An expert on everything but what's in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up."

"And you claim you've got greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims. I know how great I am."

"Yet I captured you! Right next to the cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me."

"The cage holds my one living specimen."

"What's that?"

"Like you don't know."

"Show me."

"You wanna see?"

"No," I cut in. "He only asked to."

"Goddard, inform the cage. We're heading down," Henry announced. "English," he turned to the boy. "Take ginger and blondie here and look after them. Canoodle or spoon. Do whatever it is you Brits do."

"Does it hurt being that stupid?" I asked. "Come on! It has to!"

He ignored me and turned to the Doctor. "Come Doctor with no name. It's time to see my pet."

I bit my lip as the three walked into lift. I knew exactly what they were walking into. I almost wanted to shout with rage at them. Tell them to stop.

But I couldn't.  
I opened my mouth but no noise came out.

It was set in stone; what would happen.

I felt helpless. Oh so helpless…

* * *

Adam led us to a small room full of junk. He explained that he mainly worked independently and tried to come up with things that would impress Van Statten.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, glancing at the shelves full of shards of metal.

"What?"

"The fact that you work for him?"

He chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"He's an idiot. I barely know him and I know that he is just getting himself into trouble. Do you even want to just slap him?"

He smiled more. "Sometimes."

"Good, good. One more question."

"What?"

"Do you have the last two _Harry Potter _books? Please say you do."

"Actually," he said, grabbing a bag from behind a table. "Here," he pulled out a large green book and a large orange.

"Oh my," I fangirled. "You're twenty times cooler and I don't hate you. Continue flirting and I'll be over here."

Adam chuckled and I just wandered to a corner and plopped down on the ground. I flipped through the pages and ignored the two and their flirtatious ways.

"Avalon?" Rose called. I looked up from the book. I had already read through half of it the first one. "Come on!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're torturing the creature. We have to see what's going on."

I sighed a bit under my breath. Adam and Rose were already out the door. I shoved the books in my bag and rushed after them.

He led us to the almighty cage and flashed a card to the guards watching monitors. We carefully walked into the room with the creature in it and I squeezed my eyes shut. The metal creature was tied in chains just like it was in my dream.

"Be careful," I heard myself whisper. I opened my eyes and I saw Adam looking at me. He gave a friendly grin. I just shook my head a bit. "Not now," I murmured. He nodded in response.

Rose was carefully inching towards the creature. I bit my lip as she was just centimeters away from it.

"Are you in pain?" she asked it. "My name is Rose Tyler. I have a friend. He can help. His name is the Doctor."

"Yes," the monster moaned in an eerie robotic voice.

"What?"

"I am in pain. They torture me yet they still fear me. Do you fear me?"

"No," Rose whispered. Inside, I was yelling at her, telling her how wrong she was. Outside, I was still and silent.

"I am dying," the alien said.

"No!" Rose shouted. "We can help."

"I welcome death," it stuttered. "But I am glad I met a human who is not afraid."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Rose asked.

_You can run away from it, like a good person would. _

"My whole race is dead. I shall die alone," it continued.

She carefully leaned forward and gingerly placed her hand on its 'head'.

"Rose!" Adam yelled.

"Get back!" I screamed.

She gasped back as in pain. I knew that the creature just shocked her. I ran up and grabbed her other hand and pulled her back.

"Genetic material extrapolated," the creature said, its voice rising. "Cellular reconstruction!" it screamed. The chains trying it down snapped in half.

A man in bright orange came walking in, holding a large gun. "What the hell have you done?" He sauntered up to the creature and smirked. The thing raised an arm with a suction cup at the end. "Whatcha gonna do?" he asked. "Sucker me to death?"

That's exactly what it did.

The suction cup latched onto the man's face and killed him.

The three of us ran out of the room. Rose began screaming things at the man behind a computer. A siren began screeching and I shut my eyes again for a minute, trying to think.

"You've got to keep it in there," the Northern accent of the Doctor said. I looked at the computer screen and I saw that he was on the webcam with us.

"It's all my fault, Doctor," Rose said.

"It can't get out of there," a guard said. "There are a billion possible combinations."

"The Dalek is a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat."

The guards all took a step back and made a line in front of Adam, Rose, and I. They crouched down, in ready position, holding out their guns.

"Shoot for the eye stalk; it's the weak point," I commanded.

"How'd you know that?" Henry Van Statten called from the computer.

"Because I'm actually smart. You're just an imbecile!" I screamed.

A millisecond later, the door creaked open and the Dalek slithered out.

"Open fire!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Two **

"Open fire!"

The two soldiers guarding up immediately started shooting. They were aiming for the eye stalk like I said, but they were missing. It seemed to be useless. Nothing was even hurting the Dalek.

"Don't shoot it!" Henry yelled. "I want it unharmed."

"I sure as hell hope it harms you," I murmured under my breath.

"Rose! Avalon! Get out of there!" the Doctor hollered.

"DiMaggio," a guard said. "Take the civilians and get them out of here alive. That is your job. Go!"

"You, you, and you," the woman said. "Come with me." Rose, Adam, and I all quickly did as told. We dashed down several corridors until we saw other guards rushing in, ready for the creature rushing towards us. "Civilians! Let them though!"

The guards pushed aside, letting us glide though.

"Good luck!" I yelled as I ran. Seconds later, I heard the Dalek shooting, gun shots and yelling.

All of the men were dead.

We ran even more and finally we hit stairs.

"That's more like it!" Rose cheered. "It hasn't got legs! It's stuck!"

"Move! It's right behind us!" DiMaggio shouted. We ran up a few of the stairs and then watched to see what would happen. I bit my lip nervously as the Dalek turned to corner. It turned towards us and stood there, watching our every move.

"Great, big, alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs," Adam began.

"Hush!" I scolded.

"Listen to me," the guard began. She raised her gun up to the Dalek. "Return to your cage. If you want to talk, I guarantee that Mr. Statten will be willing to. I know we imprisoned you, and I know that it was wrong, but people have died and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that?" she asked, her voice shaking. "I demand you to surrender. Is that clear?"

"Elevate!" it replied. Slowly, it began rising off of the ground, moving towards us.

"Oh my god," Rose whispered.

"Adam, get them out of here," DiMaggio stated.

"Come with us!" I shouted.

"I can't."

"You can't stop it!"

"Well someone's got to try. Eye stalk?" she asked. I slowly nodded, knowing she wouldn't listen anymore. "Now go! Don't look back! Just run!"

Adam grabbed my hand and pulled me off before I had the chance to say anything else. We were racing down another hall when I heard her scream.

Such a loud and horrifying scream. I instantly knew I would never be able to forget it.

"Come on," Adam whispered.

We ran and ran and ran. The three of us ended up running right into a room full of men holding weapons.

"Hold fire!" a commander yelled. "You three, get the hell out of here!" We raced past all of the men, but stopped short at the very end. The Dalek slowly slithered in and stared directly at us. At Rose.

Adam grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her off. I followed closely behind.

"It was looking at me," Rose said.

"Because it wants to slaughter us!" Adam replied.

"No. It was looking directly at me."

"The metal eye thing was looking all around," he argued.

"I dunno. It was looking at me like," she paused. "Like it knows me."

"You're right," I cut in. "It was looking directly at you. You spoke to it. You showed it mercy. No one ever shows it mercy. That's why. We have to keep moving though. These people can't die for nothing."

We all quickly raced off again but instantly heard the sound of guns firing. The three of us hit stairs once again. Taking two or three at a time, we tried to run up them as fast as we possibly could. Soon Rose's phone started ringing. The Doctor was calling.

"Put it on speaker," I said when she answered it.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Level forty-nine."

"You've got to keep moving. The fault's being sealed up at level forty-six."

"Stop them from closing!"

"I'm the one who's closing them and it can't wait," he replied. "Now for god's sake, run!"

We jumped up the stairs faster and faster and finally we were on level forty-six.

"We're nearly there!" I yelled. "Just give us two more seconds!"

He was quiet for a few moments before muttering the words: "I'm sorry."

Hearing the vault beginning to close, we all began running faster than we thought we could. It appeared so mocking close yet so far away.

Adam bolted off and I tried to do the same. My legs, however, were groaning in protest, aching in a writhing pain. He turned around and yelled at us to hurry up. The vault was still steadily closing and I couldn't make it stop.

It was so close to the ground now; just hovering centimeters above. Rose and I were just yards away. At the very last second, I thought I would make it. Adam dropped to his knees and rolled under. I tried to do the same, but it quickly slammed closed.

Rose stopped behind me and panted. We were trapped. Rose leaned up against the bulkhead and looked as though she was going to cry. I closed my eyes for a second but reopened them when the Doctor's voice rang through the phone.

"Rose? Rose? Are you okay? Did you make it?" his voice sounded so worried and so fearful of the answer that was about to come.

"Sorry I was a bit slow," she responded. I carefully placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to sooth her.

"Avalon?" he managed to croak.

I wanted to lie. I wanted nothing more than to lie and make him feel better.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured.

He was silent and I could tell I hurt him. I longed to take it all back. To erase what had been done and tell them what would happen and how they shouldn't go and see the creature. Everything could have been avoided if I just admitted that I knew what was happening.

While I was arguing with myself, out of the corner of my eye I spotted the tin death machine lurking towards us. I gulped and snuck a glance at Rose. She was huddled over the phone, staring at it, praying for a response.

"It's the end," she suddenly whispered. "It's not your fault, remember that. None of this is your fault. We both know that."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," I imputed.

"Neither would I," Rose said. She looked up and gave a faint grin. I tried my best to return it. "It's not your fault."

"I'm so so sorry," I heard myself whisper once more.

We both turned around to look at the death machine to see it staring at us. It slowly raised it's arm.

"EXTERMINATE!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Three **

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek screeched. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain that would soon come. I realized that I wouldn't be able to see Ingrid ever again. Or Fallon. Or Julie. Or Natalie. Or Anna. Or Thalia. I wouldn't be able to see anyone again. I would be gone and they wouldn't know.

Or worse, the Doctor would have to tell them. That would be worse. The majority of my family didn't like him and they certainly wouldn't after he tells them I was killed. I shut my eyes harder and heard the Dalek's ray fire. Rose quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

There was no pain. I felt the exact same. I slowly opened my eyes to see the Dalek standing there confused. It was still pointed at us, but seemed as though it couldn't force itself to shoot.

"Go on the," Rose spoke up. "Kill me."

"Don't say that!" I whispered.

She stood up a bit straighter and yelled "Why are you doing this?"

"I am armed!" the Dalek said. "I will kill. It is my purpose!"

"They're all dead because of you!"

"They are dead because of us!" it replied.

"And now what? What are you waiting for?"

"I feel your fear."

"What do you expect?" Rose shouted.

"Daleks do not fear. Must not dear!" it lifted its ray gun and shot the wall on both sides of us. I jumped up and bit my tongue trying not to scream. "You gave me life! What else have you given me?" it demanded. It was silent for a minute and then moved closer to us. It started directing us to face a monitor on the opposite side of the room. Suddenly, the Doctor's face flashed on screen. "Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies."

"You're alive!" the Doctor rejoiced.

"You can't get rid of us," Rose replied, smiling at me.

"I thought you two were dead!"

"Never," I replied.

"Open the bulkhead!" the Dalek screeched.

"Don't do it!" Rose yelled.

"What use are emotions if you do not save the woman you love?"

The Doctor glanced over Henry Van Statten and his secretary. He slowly walked over to a computer monitor. "I killed them once. I can't kill them again." He clicked a button and the bulkhead slowly began to rise from behind us.

Rose and I exchanged glances and slowly began walking forward, the Dalek following us. We found an elevator and slowly made out way up to the ground level; where I knew the Doctor and crew were waiting for us.

"I'm begging you," Rose suddenly said. "Don't kill him. You didn't kill me."

"But why not?" the Dalek replied. "Why are you still alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?"

Rose and I remained silent why the Dalek questioned itself.

The shiny gold doors slid open and we found ourselves back in Van Statten's office. Henry was standing there, breathing heavily, completely defenseless.

"Don't move!" I warned. "Don't do anything."

"It's beginning to question itself," Rose explained.

"Van Statten," the Dalek said, slowly moving forward. "You tortured me. Why?"

"I just wanted to help you. I- I don't know," he sputtered. "I thought if we could get through to you, we could mend you. I just wanted you to be better. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" he said, backing up into a wall. "I swear! I just wanted you to talk!"

"Then hear me talk now," the Dalek began. "Exterminate. Exterminate!"

"Don't do it! Don't kill him!" Rose desperately yelled, running up to the Dalek. It's head slowly turned to face her. I ran on the other side of the room to Van Statten's secretary to see if she was alright. A few tears were forming in her eyes and she was biting her lip to keep them from falling. I slowly placed a hand on her shoulder to try to soothe her. "Please," Rose begged the Dalek. "You don't have to do this anymore. There has to be something else. Not just killing. What else is there?"

The Dalek turned back towards Henry and then back at Rose. "I," it slowly began. "want freedom." Rose nodded and looked at me. I soon joined her at her side and we made our way to the exit.

We were wandering down a long corridor, just one floor under the city. Suddenly the Dalek stopped and turned its head up. Rose and I quit walking and curiously stared at it. It raised the ray up to the wall and shot it, cement raining down. I jumped back at the noise of the crash. A large ray of sunlight, beamed through directly at the Dalek.

"You're out," I sighed. "You made it."

"I never thought I would feel the sunlight again," Rose added.

"How does it feel?" the Dalek asked. Slowly it began making a noise and the outer, robotic shell spilt in two. There, sitting beneath it, was a large pale blue blob. It had six slimy tentacles and one large eye. You could see the 'chest' slowly rising and falling as it absorbed all the sunlight. I smiled at it. It seemed almost happy.

"Get out the way!" the Northern voice of the Doctor echoed. I spun around to see him holding a gigantic gun at us. "Rose, Avalon, get out of the way now!" he yelled.

"No!" Rose replied. "I won't let you do this!"

"That thing killed hundreds of people!"

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me."

"I've got to do this! I've got to end this! The Dalek race destroyed my home, my people! I've got nothing left!"

Rose shook her head and took half a step away. "Look at it."

"What's it doing?"

"It only wants the sunlight. It couldn't kill Van Staten. It couldn't kill us. It's changing!" she paused for a second. "What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?"

He slowly lowered the gun. "I couldn't- I wasn't- Oh Rose, they're all dead."

"Why do we survive?" the Dalek asked.

"I don't know."

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. It mutated you."

"Into what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry."

"Isn't that better?" Rose asked.

"Not for it," I replied.

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Rose, give me orders. Order me to die."

"I can't do that."

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you," it replied. With every new word, Rose seemed closer to breaking down in tears. "Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"

"Do it."

"Are you frightened?"

She slowly let out a breath. "Yeah."

"So am I," the Dalek croaked. "Exterminate."

Rose and I quickly ran to the Doctor while the Dalek put itself back together. It slowly rose up and a force field grew around it.

Then it exploded.

The last Dalek was gone.

"Is that the end of it?" I asked. "The Time War."

"I'm the only one left," the Doctor solemnly replied. "I win."

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did to," Rose added.

"No," he said. "Feels like there's no one."

"Well then," Rose smiled. "good thing we're not going anywhere."

"We best be going," Adam said, running behind us. "Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard's going to fill it with cement, pretend it never existed. I'll have to go back home."

"Better hurry up then. Next flight leaves at fifteen hundred hours," the Doctor replied.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars," Rose cut in.

"Go stand outside then."

"He's all on his own, Doctor. And he did help us."

"He left you two down there!"

"So did you," I defended.

"What are you three talking about? We need to leave!" Adam yelled.

"Plus he's a bit pretty," the Doctor said.

"I hadn't noticed," Rose replied. I covered my mouth to hide a chuckle.

"On your own head," the Doctor said. He turned around and unlocked the door to the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked. "We need to get out of here!"

"Oh come on!" I shouted, stepping into the TARDIS.

"What are you doing, standing inside a box?"

"He's in for a real treat," I whispered to Rose. She smirked.

"You've got a lot to learn, Adam." He quickly stepped inside and was amazed by it.

"And we're off!" I shouted dramatically as the Doctor started to fly away.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews on last chapter! They were really sweet! :) **

**This is not the last chapter of this 'Book Three: The Dalek". I am currently working on another chapter for it. I don't want to spoil _too _much, but I can tell you it involves some question, explanations, and answers. I'm working on it now and praying that it will be up later tonight. However, if you have ideas, please PM me or review. I want some of your suggestions.  
**

**Speaking of suggestions, I really need to thank DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s for helping me with last chapter. So go and read her stories. They're really good. **

**Until (hopefully) tonight, bye! And thanks! :^)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Four**

"What are you still up?" I whispered. The Doctor was standing in the control room, hunched over the main console.

"I should be asking you that," he replied. I pulled my robe together walked down the steps.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second," he replied.

"Couldn't sleep," I lied. "You?"

"I'm thinking."

"About what?" I asked, joining him by the side.

"How'd you know about the eye stalk being the weak point?" he asked, looking over at me. I opened my mouth and then closed it again. After a minute of silence, I finally spoke up.

"I had a dream," I admitted.

"Dream?"

I nodded. "Like the one of you and Rose."

"But of the Dalek's eye stalk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of everything," I began. "Everything the Dalek caused, Van Statten's mental choices, what Rose did. Everything."

He leaned over and placed his hand on my head. "Do you feel alright?" he asked.

I shook away from his hand. "What do you mean?"

"Do you feel alright? Do you ever feel sick? Tired?"

"Only when you fly this thing or I run for too long," I replied.

"This is serious," he scolded.

"I'm being serious."

The Doctor grabbed my arm and slid my sleeve up. He began to thoroughly examining it and I think he even began to count the freckles I has. I just began glancing at all the controls and wondering what they did.

"It's a 1960s police box," I suddenly blurted out. The Doctor looked up and glared at me. "Something must be broken."

"Chameleon circuit," he whispered, dropping my arm.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"How are you doing this?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Something just clicked. It looks old when it could look newer. You seemed like the person who would want to change and disguise it to make it fit in. Well, it isn't," I took a quick breath. "So that only leaves one logical answer. It's broken."

"Exactly. It broke many years ago."

"Why don't you fix it?" I murmured.

He shrugged. "You can't deny that it looks cool."

"I'll give you that."

The Doctor chuckled then grew more serious. "Explain the dream to me."

"Everything that just happened to us played in my head like a film. Well almost everything. I didn't see the part when Rose and I were stuck with the Dalek. Everything else though."

"Interesting," he murmured.

"So why were you looking at my arm?"

"I was just inspecting it."

"That's beyond obvious," I stated. "Any other reason?"

"To see if it was a normal arm."

"Why wouldn't it be a normal arm?"

"Because you," he said waving a finger at me. "do not add up."

"Figures," I said with a small laugh. "But you don't either."

"I have reasons."

"The fact that you're an alien?" I asked in a mocking voice.

"That does have to do with it." I rolled my eyes and nudged his shoulder. "I'm serious though. You don't seem to add up. There's just something. I'm not sure what, but something."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," he said with a grin. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What's 4,762 multiplied 9,473?" he asked quickly.

I glared at him. "I'm not that smart," I replied.

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"I just wanted to test you. Now go and get some rest."

I smiled at him. "You're a freak."

"Go to bed!" he joked.

I pulled the Doctor into a large hug. "Thank you," I whispered. "Nighty night!" I called heading to the back and into my bedroom.

I lowered myself into my comfy bed and snuggled into my pillow, trying to ignore the dream I had before I spoke with the Doctor. I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"_45, 110, 426_," echoed a voice in my head.

**END OF BOOK THREE **

* * *

**I DID IT! I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY! WHOOP WHOOP! **

**Okay, I feel accomplished. :) **

**Anyway, important words: I am skipping the next two episodes! I personally don't like the next episode ("The Long Game") and I can't really fit Avalon into the plot line of "Father's Day" too nicely. It would kinda mess everything up. So I just wanted warn you. Next week, Adam won't be there and it won't be the average "Father's Day" episode. Instead, it will be with something on Avalon's side of the family. **

**Yeppers peppers. Thanks again. Have a wonderful day and week and year. Or just a wonderful life. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**BOOK FOUR:**

**Chapter One**

**Warning: It's an awkward chapter. (The writing style.) Forgive me in advance. **

* * *

"Where to now?" Rose asked while I dramatically plopping down on the ground near the TARDIS console. I don't know how Rose was even acting alright. She just witnessed her father's death and still managed to hold it together. She pulled at the sleeves of her jacket and slowly wiped the tears off of her cheeks when the Doctor wasn't looking. As soon as he turned back around, she dropped her hands and acted as though she wasn't crying and nothing was wrong. I patted the ground next to me and she slowly sat down.

"Where do you want to go?"

Suddenly remembering something important, I spoke up. "Can I pick?"

"Sure," the Doctor replied.

"London. October 10, 1992. Eleven o'clock."

"Why so specific?" Rose asked.

I looked down at my wrist and played with the leather bracelet I was wearing. "It was my parents' funeral," I slowly whispered.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"Same reason that you wanted to see your father. I don't want to be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"October 9, 1992 was the day I first dreamt about you," I said pointing a finger at the Doctor. "Day after parents' death and day before their funeral. I just feel like I should go."

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked. I slowly nodded, a bit unsure of my decision. "Then off we go!" he began hitting buttons and pulling levers. I told him an address of a few streets away to where younger Avalon wouldn't be able to hear the noises of the TARDIS. "You can't go like that. Go and change!"

I grinned and ran off into the back, straight to the large closet. Figuring this was an appropriate time I wear a dress, I searched though racks until I found the perfect one. A teal knee length dress with a black collar and gold buttons down the front. I quickly stripped down and pulled it over my head. I pulled my ginger hair out of a ponytail and ran my fingers though it. Knowing that it wasn't too pleasant-looking, I found a vintage looking black floppy hat and placed it on my head. Looking down at my feet, I noticed that my black combat boots would work just fine. I pulled my large tan bag back over my shoulder and walked back out.

"How do I look?" I asked. The two turned to me. I spotted that Rose's nose was a brighter shade of red than it had been right before I left. Her eyes seemed to be more strain; irritated by her rough hands and knuckles rubbing them. I made my way down the steps and pulled her into a large hug. "It'll be alright," I whispered, running my hand up and down her back soothingly. "Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it isn't the end."

"Thank you," she said burying her face in my shoulder. I glanced at the Doctor and he smiled at me.

"Nicely done," he mouthed. I grinned at him.

"Oh, I know," I mouthed back. He gave a slight chuckle. Rose pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back and wiped a tear off of her cheek. "You are so strong," I muttered, fixing her hair a bit. I pulled her back in for a quick hug.

"You better hurry," the Doctor said. "It's 11:17."

"I'll be back soon," I said. Rose nodded and opened the TARDIS door for me. "You better not leave me here!" I chuckled before heading off.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

This moment was one moment where I didn't like being invisible. I wanted to push myself up to my younger family and sob with them but I knew I couldn't. So I waited until people slowly began to leave.

"Excuse me," I whispered. Twenty-five year old Ingrid looked up from six-year-old Avalon and glanced at me. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I understand it's not easy."

"Who are you?" young Avalon asked.

"My name is Ryan," I lied. "I heard about what happened and I wanted to tell you how brave you are."

"You look familiar."

I shook my head. "I just moved here."

"You've got the same hair color as I do."

I nodded. "The color of awesome."

"Well thank you for coming," Ingrid said. "It's very kind of you."

I nodded. "It's not a problem."

"Miss Ryan?" young me said pulling on the hem of my dress. I knelt down next to her. "My name is Avalon. Can I speak to you alone?"

"If it's okay with your sister."

"Go ahead. Not too far though."

I nodded and Avalon grabbed my hand pulling me off.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. She sat down on the bright green grass.

"Do you know a man with a box?" she suddenly asked. I shook my head. "It's tall and blue."

"I haven't seen it. Why?"

"You can't tell anyone!" she said, holding out her pinky finger. I grasped it with mine and we shook on it. "I had a dream last night. There was this man and girl. They came out a blue box from the sky. I'm scared."

"Aw, sweetie, don't be scared. It's fine."

"It's just hard right now. Mommy and Daddy died along with Jason and Jonathan," she cried.

"Jason and Jonathan?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Mommy was gonna have two boys. Jason and Jonathan," she cried. "I was going to be a big sister."

I slowly gave her a hug and she gladly returned it. "I know it's hard."

"Ingrid isn't too sure what to do anymore!" she continued to cry. I rubbed her back and listened. "Natalie had to come back from Egypt to be here. I just want everyone to be happy!"

"Everyone will be happy again," I whispered. "It's tough, but it gets better."

"Are you sure?"

"Promise."

"Thank you, Miss Ryan," young Avalon said leaving my grasp. She dropped onto her back and looked up at the sky. I slowly did the same. The clouds floated through the sky so lightweight and free. Birds flew across the sky, calling out to the others. "I wish I could fly," Avalon whispered.

I chuckled. "A lot of people wish that too."

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yep."

"That blue box could fly," she mentioned. I remained quiet. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it's real?"

"Yes."

"You're the only person I ever told."

"You didn't tell your sister?"

She shook her head. "No one."

"Why not?"

"They might make fun of me."

"They're your family."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"They'll be kind about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Avalon looked up at the sky and was quiet for a long time. She was slowly breathing in and out, watching all the birds sail across the sky. "Miss Ryan?"

"Just call me Ryan."

"Well, Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have siblings?" I shook my head. "What happened to your parents?"

"My mom died," I stated. It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't a total truth either. "My dad lives up north. I moved here a few days ago."

"That must be nice."

"It's lonely sometimes. How many siblings do you have?"

"Seven," little me replied.

"Seven more hearts that love you," I remarked.

"It doesn't always feel like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Ingrid is now married, Peter's always working, Natalie travels so much, Mason's at school and I barely ever see him."

"What about the others?"

She shrugged. "I see them but I don't think yet exactly like me."

"Now why wouldn't they?"

"They say I'm annoying."

"Don't take it seriously."

"I know. Ingrid tells me that."

"You're really close to her, aren't you?"

She nodded. "She's my favorite. Don't tell the other's I said that though."

"You're secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem."

Little Avalon was quiet for a long time. She closed her eyes and soon she was fast asleep. I closed my eyes and soon I was sleeping too.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ryan!" a voice yelled. "Ryan!"

My eyes flew open and I jumped up. "What's wrong?"

Avalon was sitting there, out of breath. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. I stretched out my arms and she wrapped herself around me.

"It's okay," I tried to soothe. I rubbed my hand up and down her back. She tucked her face in my shoulder and sobbed.

"I saw him!" she croaked. "He was there!"

"I know," I said. "It's alright."

"He scares me so much!"

"Don't let him scare you. It's just a dream."

She nodded slowly and continued to cry.

"Ryan! Avalon!" Ingrid yelled. We both turned in her direction and noticed she was beckoning us towards her.

"That's my cue," I whispered. Turning back towards six-year-old me, I smiled at her. "I have to go now. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You can't go! Please stay!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to."

She grabbed me and hugged me again. "Thank you."

"No problem."

She pulled back and sniffled. "It was nice to meet you."

"It was amazing to meet you," I stood up and glanced back at Ingrid. She was staring at us. I lifted one finger to tell her that I'd be a second. She nodded. Avalon grabbed me once again and hugged me. I pulled away and smiled at her. "Goodbye, Miss Avalon."

"Bye, Miss Ryan," she wept. I leaned down and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happens.' " I quoted. "Dr. Seuss." She smiled and nodded. "Let's head back, yeah?" I asked. She nodded again. I grabbed her tiny hand and pulled her along.

"Thank you," Ingrid said once I returned younger me to her.

I just nodded. "It was great to meet you all. Best of luck to you."

Ingrid smiled. "And to you."

"Goodbye, Miss Avalon and Miss Ingrid," I said, turning on my heel and walking back. Quickly stopping, I glanced back over my shoulder and back at Ingrid and little Avalon. I ran back over to them. "Here," I said. Raising my hands to my head, I removed the vintage hat and placed it on her head. She smiled at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I nodded. "I've got to go now. Stay safe and continue searching. The blue box awaits."

She smiled and hugged me again. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

This time, when I turned around, I didn't look back. I knew I couldn't or else I would feel much too guilty. That's a feeling I knew too well.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hi," I whispered as I opened the door to the TARDIS. The Doctor was standing there over the console, his head in his hands. I quickly brushed away tears before he had the chance to see. He turned around and gave a small grin. I returned it. "Where's Rose?"

"Her room," he replied. "Did you do everything you were supposed to?"

I nodded. "Thank you very much for letting me go."

"No problem."

I took a step closer to him and then ending up running into his arms. I buried my face in his shoulder. We stayed still for a second until I pulled away.

"I'm sorry," I instantly said.

He pulled me back into a hug. "Don't be," he whispered. I slowly nodded. "What was it like?"

I pulled back. "What?"

"Seeing the younger you."

I grinned. "Eerie! She-well I- was just standing there looking up at me and asking questions." I laughed along with him. "I asked a lot about you."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Younger me dreamt about you there."

"Same as always?"

"Yep. It was the second time I ever had it."

"What happened to your hat?"

"I gave it to younger Avalon." I paused and stood there, thinking. Suddenly I remembered being at the funeral and a ginger girl being there. She gave me the hat and then left. I snapped out of it. "I have it."

Rushing to the back of the TARDIS, I ran into the study that the Doctor had given me. I filed through all the books and papers to see if I put it there. I ran next door to my bedroom and continued searching. Opening the cupboard door, there it was. The black floppy hat was sitting there on the top shelf above my clothes. I stood on my toes and snatched it. I suddenly remembered Ingrid giving it to me when I was packing to leave with the Doctor.

I placed it on top of my head and looked in the mirror, smiling. I left my room and wet back into the console room. The Doctor was standing in the same place I had left him.

"I notice you found it," he grinned.

I nodded. "How do I look?" I said spinning around.

"Lovely," he answered with a smile.

"Thanks. I try," I chuckled.

"So tell me everything," he said, sitting down on the floor.

I took a seat across from him. "All the latest gossip," I began with a smile. "Well, when I arrived, the funeral services were just beginning. I always remembered them being late."

* * *

**Well this has been a chapter... **

**Sorry for taking weeks to update. It was leading up to finals and then finals and then Christmas Eve so yeah. I am still sorry. **

**Bye! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**BOOK FIVE: THE EMPTY CHILD**_

**Chapter One**

"What's going on?" I shouted.

The Doctor stopped running around like a mad man for a second to answer me. "It's mauve!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's the universally acknowledged color for danger."

"What about red?" Rose cut in.

"That's just humans," the Doctor replied. "All those misunderstandings! All the red alerts."

"So why are we following it?" I asked.

"We have to follow it. Wherever it goes, we go!"

"Is that safe?" Rose commented.

"Or even a good idea?" I added.

"Totally," the Doctor replied. He hit a lever and suddenly sparks flew. I cowered back and shielded my face. "Okay! Reasonably! I should have said reasonably!" I lowered my hands and looked at the monitor which Rose and the Doctor were crowding over. "It's jumping time tracks! It's getting away!"

"What the hell is this thing?" Rose asked.

"No idea."

"Then why are we following it?" I demanded.

"It's mauve and dangerous!" he paused. "And about thirty seconds from the center of London."

I glanced at the two, biting my lip. The Doctor began to run around the console again and I carefully watched as he landed us in an old alley. We pulled the door open and the three of us stepped out.

"I must've landed close to here. It could only be a mile away," the Doctor said. "It can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Possibly a month."

"A month ago? But we were just behind it!" Rose answered.

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you wanna drive?"

"Yes," I cut in. He sent me a look and I just shrugged. "You asked."

"How much is 'a little'?" Rose asked.

"A bit."

"Is that exactly a bit?"

"Ish," the Doctor replied.

"What's the plan then?" I asked.

"Are you gonna scan for alien tech or something?" Rose added.

"It hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm just going to ask," the Doctor replied holding up a sheet of paper that looked like an ID. I raised an eyebrow at it.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids," Rose read aloud. I squinted at it. "Are you alright?" I turned to Rose and noticed that the two were staring at me.

"I'm just ace," I said snatching the paper out of the Doctor's hand.

"Psychic paper," the Doctor explains. "It tells you whatever I want it to tell you." I looked at the Doctor and then back the paper. "It's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, just superb," I dismissed. "So, Rose, you read all that from this sheet of paper?" She slowly nodded. "There's nothing on it."

"What are you talking about, Avalon?" Rose asked. She placed a finger on the middle of the paper. "Right there."

I shook my head. "I see nothing."

The Doctor took the psychic paper out of my hand and glanced at it. "What about now?" I squinted again and stared.

"Nothing."

"Rose?" he asked, turning the paper towards her.

"Avalon Banks is a mystery," she read aloud.

"Doctor? Why don't I see it?" I slowly asked.

"I don't know," he replied, shaking his head.

"Let's just go," I whispered. "Mauve."

"Oh yes, mauve," the Doctor said. He pulled open the door and took a step inside. I slowly followed him in. I turned around and noticed that Rose wasn't behind me. I just shrugged and continued after the Doctor. We appeared to be in some sort of pub full of drunken men and smoke. On stage there was a beautiful woman singing to her heart's content.

When she finished her song, everyone began applauding. I soon joined and watched as the Doctor jumped on stage and took the microphone. I raised an eyebrow at him and sent a look. He just grinned.

"Excuse me! Could I have everybody's attention just for a moment? I'll be quick. Hello!" he stuttered. He waved cheerily before continuing. "This might be a stupid question, but has anything fallen out of the sky recently?"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, soaking in the question. The Doctor looked at everyone expectantly. Suddenly every single person began to laugh. I spun around and stared at them all.

"Sorry, have I said something funny?" the Doctor continued. "It's just, there's this thing I need to find, would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." A large siren suddenly began wailing and people immediately began to leave. "Would've landed near here, with a very loud… bang…" he shifted his gaze from the crowds to a poster tacked on the wall. I followed his gaze and noticed a large poster.

"Hitler will send no warning," I read aloud. "Oh course."

The Doctor closed his eyes in despair and sighed. After a minute of silence, he opened them again and jumped down from the stage. We walked out of the pub and towards the TARDIS where I expected Rose to be standing. Of course, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled. He sighed again and noticed a black cat sitting on top of a trash bin. "One day," he said to the cat, petting it behind its ear. "I'll find someone who gets the 'don't wander off' thing." He shook his head and I let out a small chuckle. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't me!" I laughed. "It was the cat."

He grinned at me and held out a hand. I took it, grinning. "Come on. I can't lose you too." We turned back to the TARDIS and noticed that the phone was ringing. "How can it be ringing?"

"It's a real phone?"

"No."

I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and we walked towards the TARDIS. He dropped my hand and opened a compartment that held an old phone.

"Why are you ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?"

"Answer it," I said.

"No," a girl behind us called. I turned around to see a young brunette girl standing there staring at us. "Don't answer it. It's not for you."

"How do you know that?" the Doctor asked.

"'Cos I do. And I'm tellin' ya—don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing?" The Doctor turned back to the phone and I glanced closer at it. It appeared to be a normal phone. "It's not even connected." I turned back towards the girl to notice she was gone.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I'm not too sure," he replied before lifting the phone off of the hook. "Hello?" I scooted closer to him and tried to listen.

"Mummy?" a child voice called. "Mummy?"

"Who's speaking?" the Doctor asked.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Who is this?" the Doctor demanded.

"Mummy?"

"How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone!"

"Mummy?" the child asked again. Suddenly the line went dead and we were left staring at a phone that shouldn't work.

"I have never been more confused," I murmured to myself.

"Let's just go," the Doctor said. He replaced the phone and stalked off. I glanced at the phone again and dashed to the Doctor's side.

"Can I see the psychic paper again?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow and fetched it from his pocket. "Make it say something." The Doctor held it for a second and handed it to me. It was still empty. I huffed and tried to focus on it more. "I'm mental."

"No you're not. Don't beat yourself up."

"There's something seriously wrong with me though."

"There's something wrong with all of us," he paused and then lowered his voice to a whisper. "I've got two hearts."

"I dreamt all of this last night."

He continued on as though I didn't say anything. "I stole the TARDIS."

"My wrist pops if I move it a certain way."

"Prove it," he challenged.

"Ready?" he nodded. I raised my left hand to his ear and moved my hand to the left as though opening a door. I repeated the motion a few times and every time my wrist made a loud popping sound.

"That's just weird," he chuckled.

"Oh I know."

"I'm nine hundred years old."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"No, you didn't."

"And that. Denial."

"I'm an alien."

"I'm a human. We're weird enough on our own."

"You bet you are."

"I won't even try to deny it."

"Good."

"You do know we are standing out in the open in the middle of an air raid."

"Oh," he said as though he forgot. "We should probably hurry."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Not too sure yet," he said, grabbing my hand. "Keep up!" he yelled as he began running. I smiled and ran alongside him.

We found a small garden and hid behind a large fence while watching a family scooting and hide in shelter. After they were hidden and we could no longer hearing them complain about food and the attacks, the girl from earlier raced across the yard and right into the house. I nudged the Doctor's shoulder and pointed after her. He nodded and stared at the house.

"Are we going in?" I whispered.

"In a bit."

"I can't hold on to this fence anymore," I replied.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I smirked and hoisted my body over the fence and jumped down. I turned back to the Doctor and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Avalon!" he called.

"Hush!" I scolded. "Just jump over." He rolled his eyes and jumped over like I did. "Very nice."

"Let's just go."

"This is gonna be fun," I chuckled.

* * *

**Meh. I suck at endings. **

**There will be another chapter up in a bit. Enjoy this one for now. **

**Thank you all! **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER TWO**

"All right then," the brunette girl—Nancy—said passing a large plate of meat around the table. "One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly." The children around the large table eagerly took a piece of meat and passed it around. When they weren't looking, the Doctor and I swooped in and silently took a seat. We remained quiet and hidden.

"Thank you, miss," a young boy chirped.

"Thank you, miss," another one proclaimed.

"Thank you, miss," the last boy said. He turned and passed me the plate, not even noticing that I'm twice his age.

"Thank you, miss," the Doctor and I replied in unison. All heads turned to us and the children immediately began jumping up to run.

"It's all right! Stay where you are!"

"It's nice here," I said.

"Right you are. Now, who has the salt?" the Doctor added.

"Back in your seats!" Nancy yelled. "He shouldn't be here either."

"So," I began. "what's the story?"

"What do you mean, miss?" a young boy asked.

"You're all homeless, correct? Living rough?"

"Why do you wanna know that? Are you a copper?"

I laughed. "Of course we aren't coppers."

"What's a copper gonna do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?" the Doctor asked. All the children laughed, myself included. "I make it 1941, you lot shouldn't be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now."

"I was evacuated. They sent me to a farm," the third boy next to me replied.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

"There was a man there…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago."

"Shut up," the first boy—Ernie—said. "It's better on the streets anyway. Better food."

"Oh I bet," I smiled at them all.

"Yeah," the second boy said. "Nancy always gets the best food for us."

The Doctor smiled at Nancy. "So that's what you do. Is it, Nancy?"

"What it?" she asked.

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal, still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you."

"Something wrong with that?"

"Not at all," I cut in.

"It's brilliant! I'm not sure it it's a Marxism in action or West End musical," the Doctor said. The children all looked at him, confusion painted across their little faces.

"Why'd you two follow me" Nancy asked. "What do you want?"

"I want to know how that phone that isn't really a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask."

"I did you a favor. I told you not to answer it and that's all I'm going to say.

"Great, thanks. Also, I wanna find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up with a craving," the Doctor continued. Everyone laughed at his little joke except for Nancy who was sitting there unimpressed. "Anybody seen a girl like that?" Nobody said anything. Nancy, however, stood up and took our plates away. "What did we do wrong?"

"You took two slices," she stated firmly. They kids laughed again. "No blondes and no flags. Anything else before you leave?"

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. It would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb," the Doctor said. "Not the usual kind anyway. It wouldn't have exploded. It would've just buried itself in the ground somewhere."

I placed my bag in my lap and fetched a sketch pad and pencil from it. Flipping to a new page, I quickly sketched it. "It looks like this," I said, holding the picture up. Nancy glared at it but said nothing.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the nearby window. The children gasped at the noise. "Mummy?" a child called. "Are you in there, mummy?" The Doctor stood up and pulled the curtain aside. There was a small blond boy with the gas mask on his face. "Mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy asked urgently.

"Those two," Ernie said, pointed at me and the Doctor.

"Nah, they came round the back. Who came in the front?"

"Me," the little boy sitting next to me whispered.

"Did you close the door?"

"I…" the boy trailed off.

"Did you close the door?" Nancy repeated.

"Mummy? Mummy?" the child had traveled to the front door.

Nancy quickly rushed down the hallway and bolted the door. The Doctor and I jumped up and followed close behind her. She backed away from the door, looking terrified.

"What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know," the Doctor said.

"I suppose you'd know."

"I do actually," he grinned.

"It's not exactly a child," Nancy said pushing past us. She gathered around all the other frightened children. "Right, everybody out. Across the back garden and under the fence." They all just looked up at her. "Now! Go! Move!"

Suddenly, they all jumped up, grabbed their coats and rush out of the door. There was only one little girl, cowering in the back.

"Come one, baby," Nancy sweetly whispered. "You've got to go. It's just a game. Just like chasing." The little girl jumped out of her seat. "Take your coat. Go on."

The Doctor and I watched as the children raced out of the back door. Suddenly the child with the gas mask called out again.

"Mummy?" the Doctor took a few steps closer to the door. "Please let me in, mummy," the boy wailed. A small hand with a large scar was shoved through the letterbox. "Please let me in, mummy."

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked.

"Please let me in."

Behind me, Nancy threw something large at the door. It then clattered to the floor, but the boy was so scared he moved his hand away.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"You mustn't let him touch you!"

"What happens if he does?" the Doctor asked.

"He'll make you like him."

"And what's he like?"

Nancy took a step back. "I've gotta go."

"Nancy, what's he like?"

She stared at him for a long time before answering. "Empty." I stared at her. The phone began to ring. I jumped a bit at the sound. "It's him. He can make phones ring. Just like with that police box you saw," she explained. The Doctor looked at the boy outside and then picked up the phone.

"Are you my mummy?" the boy asked. Nancy snatched the phone from the Doctor and slammed it back down. The radio then turned on, the boy's voice playing over all the music. "Mummy? Muuummmy? Mummyyy?" The Doctor spun the spinner around but soon stopped when a toy monkey begins calling out the messages also. I ran over to the monkey and grabbed it. "Please let me in!"

"Stay if you want," Nancy said before running out the back door.

"Mummy? Mummy?" the monkey screeched. I jumped at the noise and the monkey clattered to the ground.

I ran back to the Doctor and tried my hardest to ignore the child's wails. There was the noise of the child shoving his hand back through the mail slot.

"It's alright," the Doctor whispered to me.

"I know," I replied. "It's just real this time."

"Mummy?" the Doctor moved closer to the door. I bit my lip and took a tiny step behind him. "Mummy?"

"Your mummy isn't here."

"Please let me in."

"There aren't any mummies here."

"I'm scared."

"Why are those other children scared of you?"

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs."

The Doctor paused for a moment. "Okay. I'm going to let you in." The boy slowly moved his hand out of the mail slot. The Doctor slowly twisted the door open and took a step out. I followed and looked for him.

The little boy was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Meh. Meh. Double meh for this chapter. Man, I suck at endings. **

**So yeah. I guess that's it. Until next week! Byeeeee! **


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER THREE**

"How'd you follow me here?" Nancy asked.

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it," the Doctor replied.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."

"My nose has special powers."

"Is that why it's…" Nancy trailed off. I chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?" the Doctor asked more persistent.

"Nothing!" Nancy teased. "Do your ears have special powers too?" This time I clamped my entire hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Goodnight, Mister," Nancy simply replied. She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Nancy," the Doctor began. "There's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy. And it started about a month ago, right?" Nancy turned back to us. "The thing we're looking for. The thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of the Limehouse Green Station."

"Take us there," I said.

She shook her head. "There are soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through."

"Try us," I responded.

"You sure you wanna know what's going on there?"

"I really want to know," the Doctor said.

"There's someone you need to talk to first."

"Who might that be?" I asked.

"The Doctor."

Nancy led us to the site of the bomb, claiming that the man we needed to talk to was in the hospital located behind the guarded area. The Doctor was examining everything through a pair of binoculars.

"The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up over night," she explained. "See that building? The hospital."

"What about it?" the Doctor asked.

"That's where the Doctor is," Nancy explained. "You should speak to him."

"For now, we're more interested in getting in there," he replied, pointing to the bomb site.

"Talk to the doctor first," Nancy declared.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cos then maybe you won't wanna get inside," Nancy answered, turning around and stalking off.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked, not even turning around.

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. It should be safe enough now."

"Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?"

"What?" Nancy asked.

The Doctor finally turned to face her. "The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost someone, isn't it?" he paused. "You're doing all this to make up for it."

"My little brother, Jamie," Nancy confessed. "One night I went out looking for food. It was the same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me—told him it was dangerous, but he just… he just didn't like being on his own."

"What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you _think _happened?"

The Doctor nodded and smiled. "Amazing."

"What is?"

"1941," he replied. A few explosions went off over our heads. "Right now, not very far from here, a German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one tiny, damp little island says 'No.' Not here. A mouse in front of a lion," he glanced at Nancy. "You're amazing, the lot of you. Dunno what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me." I chuckled. "Off you go then… do what you've got to do. Save the world." He turned to me and grabbed my hand. Smiling, we walked down the rest of the steps, leaving Nancy there.

We went to the gate of the hospital and realized it was locked. The Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hold it up to the lock and hit that button," he declared. I slowly held it up to the padlock and did as told. After a few seconds, the padlock snapped. "Nicely done," he said as the removed the chain and entered.

"Thanks," I whispered, handing him the sonic screwdriver. I followed behind him, entering a dark ward where rows of people lying on beds, wearing gas masks, completely lifeless. The Doctor looked at them all and just continued to another corridor. We finally found one that was completely lit and full of people lying on small beds.

"You'll find them everywhere. Every bed in the ward," a voice called.

"Yes, we saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?"

"They're not. Who are you?"

"I'm, uh…. Are you the doctor?"

"Doctor Constantine. And you are?"

"Nancy sent me," the Doctor quickly replied.

"Nancy? That means you two must have been asking about the bomb."

"Yes sir," I answered.

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing. That's why we were asking," I said.

"What do you know?" the Doctor asked.

"Only what it's done."

"These people-were they all caught up in the blast?" the Doctor questioned.

"None of them were," the old man said. He began laughing which soon turned into a horrible cough. He sat down in a chair behind him.

I stepped closer to him. "You're very sick."

"Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?"

"We have our moments," the Doctor replied. I smiled at Dr. Constantine.

"Have you examined any of them, yet?"

"No."

"Don't touch the flesh?"

"Which one?"

"_Any _one," he replied. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and rushed to the nearest bed. Scanning with his sonic screwdriver, he scanned over the body. "Any conclusions?"

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh but I can't see any of the burns."

"Examine another one."

The Doctor does as told. He skips a few beds and heads to a new patient, scanning just as he did before. Looking back at us, you could see a bit of fear mixed in with all the confusion.

"This isn't possible."

"Examine another."

He hurried to another bed and did so. "This isn't possible!" he repeated.

"No," Dr. Constantine simply replied.

"They've all got the same injuries!"

"Yes."

"Exactly the same?" I asked.

Dr. Constantine looked up at me. "Yes."

"Identical, all of them. Right down to the scar on the back of the hand." Dr. Constantine snuck a look down at his own scarred hand and then back at me.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed. He just gave me a tiny smile. I could, however, still see the pain in his eyes.

"How did this happen?" the Doctor asked. "How did it start?"

"When the bomb dropped, there was just one victim."

"Dead?" I asked.

"At first," he replied. I raised an eyebrow. "His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him—who had touched him—had those exact same injuries. By the morning after, every patient in the same ward had the same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries—spread like a plague," he paused, thinking. "Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of the death?"

"The head trauma," the Doctor replied.

"No."

"Asphyxiation."

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity."

"No."

"What was the cause?" I asked.

"There was none."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They are not dead," Dr. Constantine said. He knocked his cane against a tin bin and all the patients sit up. I jumped up in fright. "It's all right. They're harmless. They just… sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs. They just don't die."

"And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?"

The bodies slowly lay down again. "I try to make them comfortable, what else is there?"

"You're the only one here?" I asked.

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither," he stopped. "But I am still a doctor."

"Yeah," the Doctor solemnly replied. I glanced over at him. "I know the feeling."

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb."

"Probably too late," the Doctor remarked.

"No. They are isolated cases, but… isolated cases breaking out all over London…" Dr. Constantine stuttered. He began coughing violently. I took a small step towards him. "Stay back, stay back," he coughed. I shook my head. "Listen to me… top floor. Room 802, that's where they took the first victim—the one from the crash site. Any you must find Nancy again?"

"Nancy?" I asked.

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she mi—mi-," he gasped for breath and clutched his neck. "M… mu… mee…? Are… you… my… mum-my…?" The Doctor grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards. We watched as a gas mask slowly formed from him mouth. His eyes became the gas mask, and it fused to his face. Somewhere in the background we heard voices.

"Hello?" a man called.

"Hello?" a voice—Rose—yelled.

The Doctor just turned on his heel and walked out of the ward, leaving me with the gas mask patients.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so so sorry," I repeated before following the Doctor out of the ward.

"Good evening," the male voice called. I glanced at him and Rose. The man was tall and obviously American. His brown hair was pushed back nicely and he had a smile across his face. "Hope I'm not interrupting Jack Harkness," he shook the Doctor's hand. "I've heard all about you on the way over."

"He knows," Rose explained. "I had to tell him about us being Time Agents."

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock," Jack declared. He patted the Doctor on the back and walked over to me. "And you, Ms. Banks," he smiled, carefully grabbing my hand and shaking it.

I quickly pulled back. "Rose really needs to get better judgment," I mumbled under my breath.

"Pardon?"

I took a step closer to him and leaned into his ears. "I know you're a fake," I whispered.

"As are you," he replied.

"I'm just as real as I could be," I remarked. Looking over his shoulder, I saw Rose and the Doctor chatting, completely oblivious to everything we were saying. I took a step back and smirked.

This time he took a step closer. "How did you know?" he whispered.

Taking a step back, "Are you admitting you are a fake?"

"Of course not," he whispered, taking a step closer.

"I'm noticing a trend in your both footsteps and lies," I remarked while taking yet _another_ step backward.

Two steps forward this time. "I'm not a fake," Jack said.

"If you say so," I smirked, taking another step back. This time, my foot snagged a trash bin and I tumbled backwards onto the floor.

"Karma," Jack whispered, holding his arm out for me. I slapped it away and stood up myself. "Sorry."

I brushed off my shirt and picked the bin back up. "Whatever, Harkness."

"Whatever, Karma," he mimicked, smiling at me.

I shook my head and stalked back into the ward, Jack just a few footsteps behind me. We wandering back to the bodies and the Doctor and Rose soon joined us.

"This just isn't possible. How could this happen?" Jack asked while scanning one of the bodies. I was standing across from him, examining them.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" the Doctor asked.

"Not a warship," I breathed, just loud enough from Jack to hear me.

"Will you keep quiet?" he snapped under his breath. I lightly flinched at the tone in his voice. He ignored it and turned to Rose and the Doctor. "What?"

"He said it was a warship. He stole it. Parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it—unless _we _make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?" the Doctor asked.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this!"

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it! What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance!" Jack yelled. He pressed a button and turned on the device strapped around his wrist. A hologram of the warship appeared above the device. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. Its space junk. I wanted to kid you and say it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it," he explained. "I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle—love the retro look, by the way, nice panels—threw you the bait—"

"Bait?" Rose cut in?

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out."

"You said it was a _war _ship."

"They have ambulances in wars," he said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "It was a con. I was conning you—that's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents but you're not, are you?"

"Just a couple more free-lancers," Rose replied.

"Ahh," Jack breathed. "Should have known. The way you are blending in with the local color—I mean Flag-Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? And really, Karma? Rebel? That's how I knew you were a fake," he said.

I glanced down at my outfit. "It's not rebel and I'm not a fake," I argued.

"Ragged jeans, combat boots, red shirt, and solid black jacket. I expected better from you," Jack smirked. "Anyway, whatever's happening here has nothing to do with that ship."

"What is going on here, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Human DNA's being rewritten… by an idiot."

"What'd you mean?"

"I'm not sure—some sort of virus. It's converting human beings into these things," he glanced at all the bodies. "But why? What's the point?"

Rose shrugged and bent over them. Suddenly all the bodies sit up.

"Mummy?" the all echoed. "Mummy?" they repeated over and over.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied.

They all slowly crept out of bed and walked over to us. The four of us were pushed back into a corner, the masked mummies all around us.

"Don't let them touch you!" the Doctor warned.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked.

"You're looking at it."

"Mummy? Mummy? MUMMY?"

* * *

**You know what sucks? Pink eye and power outages.** **Very true story. ****  
**

**Anyways, thank you for the feedback for last chapter. It was nice to read in the morning. :) **


	17. Chapter 17

_**BOOK SIX: THE DOCTOR DANCES**_

_**Chapter One:**_

"Go to your room," the Doctor slowly said. "Go to your room!" he shouted. The gas-mask people surrounding us slowly stopped and cocked their head to the side. Jack and I glanced at each other. This wasn't so hard considering the fact that I was practically pressed against him.

"What is he doing?" he whispered in my ear.

"Not now," I whispered back.

"I mean it!" the Doctor yelled, ignoring us. "I am very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross! Go to your room!" He pointed furiously in a random direction and hoped for the best. The gas-mask patients turned and slowly stalked back to their beds.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Jack. He grinned at me. "That was a close one," I murmured.

"I'm really glad it worked," the Doctor remarked. "Those would have been _terrible _last words." I chuckled along with the others.

"It's nice to laugh in the face of danger," Jack said.

"Are you quoting something?" I questioned.

He shrugged and laughed more. I smiled and then my way over to the patients. I knelt next to one of them. Rose walked past me and sat on the bed of another patient.

"Why are they all wearing masks?" Rose asked.

"They're not," Jack replied, settling down in a chair. "Those masks are flesh and bone."

"How was your con supposed to work?" the Doctor suddenly asked.

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless space-junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front - oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for. Never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con," Jack replied.

"Yeah. Perfect."

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners - Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day," Jack replied, laughing at his own joke. I shot him a look and his laughter faded away. "Getting a hint of disapproval."

"Take a look around the room. This is what your 'harmless piece of space-junk' did," the Doctor replied.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter - it was empty!" Jack defended.

"Rose," the Doctor began.

"We're getting out of here?" she asked.

"We're going upstairs," the Doctor replied and stepped out of the room, Rose right behind him.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living - I harmed no one! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me - I had nothing to do with it!" he yelled after them. "You believe me, right?" he whispered to me. I slowly nodded. We ran out of the room and towards the Doctor.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day," the Doctor said. A loud siren sounded in the distance.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"The all-clear," Jack replied.

"I wish," the Doctor solemnly replied. He turned on his heel and left the ward. The three of us soon began walking after him.

For being nine hundred years old, this man was still very fast. We all were very aware that he wasn't messing around anymore. He desperately wanted to figure this all out. Rose, Jack and I chased him down several corridors, yelling his name.

"Mr. Spock!" Jack yelled.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted. No answer. We continued running, straight past a flight of stairs and down a few doors leading to wards.

"Do you have a blaster?" the Doctor suddenly called. We halted to a stop and spun around. I, however, ended up falling on my bum again. I sputtered a scream as I fell.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked while laughing and holding out his hand. I covered my face while laughing and nodded. He began laughing louder and uncontrollable.

"What happened?" Rose asked. She was standing at the end of the corridor, seeming completely oblivious to all that had just happened.

"I'm alright," I clarified. I gingerly grasped Jack's hand and pulled myself up. "Thanks," I whispered with a smile. We stood there for a second in silence, before moving. "The blaster," I spoke up. Realizing that we were still holding hands, I dropped it quickly. "You have one, correct?"

"Oh, yeah. Let's go," he awkwardly replied. Rose glared at me and I just gave a friendly smile. We all awkwardly walked back to the Doctor to see him standing there, his head peeking over the banister.

"Blaster?"

"Sure," Jack replied. We ran up the stairs and found ourselves standing outside the door.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken," the Doctor explained.

"What happened?" Rose questioned.

"Let's find out." He turned to Jack. "Get it open." The Doctor, Rose, and I all took a step backward, giving Jack space.

"What's wrong with the sonic screwdriver?" Rose whispered.

"Nothing," the Doctor replied. I smiled at him.

Jack pressed a button and a ray shot out, cutting a perfectly square hole around the lock of the door.

"Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapon factories of Villengard?" the Doctor spoke up.

"You've been to the factories?"

"Once," the Doctor answered, taking the blaster from Jack.

"Well, they're gone now. Destroyed," Jack replied. "The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot."

The Doctor handed the blaster back. "Like I said—once. There's a banana grove there now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." He smiled before entering the room. I followed, leaving Jack and Rose alone to continue flirting. The Doctor flipped a light on and we were standing in a vandalized room.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked when Rose and Jack entered.

"Something got out of here…" Jack said.

"Yeah. And?"

"Something powerful. Angry."

"Powerful and angry," the Doctor repeated.

"That's one of the worst combinations ever," I absentmindedly stated. I wandered into a small room off to the side. "I would know."

"A child?" Jack asked, following me into the room. He was referring to all the walls and floors covered in child's drawings. There was a small bed in the corner with a few toys scattered around. "It explains 'mummy'."

I bent down and grabbed one of the drawings. There was a short stick figure colored in blue and a tall stick figure wearing a purple dress. The child and his mummy. I sighed.

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked. The Doctor didn't answer, but instead began playing a tape of Dr. Constantine and the child.

"Do you know where you are?" Dr. Constantine asked.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"What do you want? Do you know…"

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy!" the child yelled. I picked up a handful of other pictures. They were all of the boy and his mummy. "Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy!"

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before," Rose said.

"Me too."

"Mummy?" the child continued.

"It's always 'Are you my mummy?". Like he doesn't know," Rose continued.

"That's because he doesn't." I replied. She raised an eyebrow. "He isn't sure who his mummy is."

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?" the child continued to wail.

The Doctor began pacing around, clearly lost in thought.

"Doctor?" I asked.

"Can you sense it?"

"Sense what?" Jack asked.

"Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?"

"Mummy?"

"Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?" the Doctor remarked.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species," Rose whispered to Jack.

"Rose, I'm thinking."

"Cuts himself shaving," Rose continued.

"There are these children living rough at a bomb site. They come out during air-raids looking for food."

"Mummy, please?"

"It's so sad," I murmured.

"Suppose they were there when this thing—whatever it was—landed?"

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless," Jack cut in.

"Yes, you keep saying that. Suppose one of them was affected—altered?"

"How?" I asked.

"I'm here!" the child's voice rang out.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid, and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will," he gave a small laugh. "It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room."

Suddenly a large, crackling noise filled the room.

"Doctor…?"

"I'm here!" the child said. "Can you see me?"

"What's that noise?" Rose asked.

The Doctor's smile faded. "End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago."

"I'm here, now! Can you see me?"

"I sent it to its room. This is its room," the Doctor continued.

Biting my lip, I spun around to see the child standing there by the tape machine.

"Are you my mummy?"

* * *

**Look words! And Avalon fell more! She's so clumsy. **

**I just realized I never said a disclaimer. Whoa. **

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING THAT LOOKS FAMILIAR TO YOU DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. I ONLY OWN MY LATE NIGHT IDEAS AND AVVIE. SHE'S COOL. **

**Okay. Let's just consider that for all the earlier chapters and all those to come. **

**Also, (I never stop, do I?) what are your thoughts about the awkwardness (Could you consider it flirting...?) between Jack and Avalon? If you hate it, most likely I'll cut it. **

**Thanks for reading, you're all cool cats. I loaf you! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Doctor...?" Rose called out.

"Okay," Jack suddenly proclaimed. "On my signal, make your way to the door." He remained silent for a whole second. "NOW!" He swiftly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a banana and threateningly pointed it at the child. Next to me, the Doctor grinned and pulled the true sonic blaster out of his pocket and shot it at the wall.

"Go! Now!" the Doctor yelled. He nudged me closer to the exit. "Don't drop the banana!"

I quickly hopped through the exit with Rose and Jack right at my heels. I didn't even take time to register what the Doctor had just said.

"Why not?" Jack yelled.

"It's a good source of potassium!" the Doctor replied, while following us.

"What now?" I asked. The four of us were just standing in the middle of a corridor while the child slowly made his way after us.

"Dive me that!" Jack yelled, snatching the blaster out of the Doctor's hands. He fired it back at the wall. It slowly rebuilt itself, blocking the child from us. I breathed a sigh of relief even though I knew what was to come. "Digital rewind," Jack slowly said, tossing the banana back at the Doctor. "Nice switch, by the way."

"It's from the Groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate."

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Jack asked.

"Bananas are good," he simply replied. Suddenly we all heard a large thump followed by a cracking noise. The child was repeatedly slamming his fists into the solid wall, trying to free himself. "Come on!"

We raced down a flight of stairs and down more corridors. I ran a bit slower than the others, careful not to trip over my own feet. Once we reached the end of a corridor, the patients chorused their call for their mum. We hastily ran back but found ourselves face to face with more patients. We dashed off again, down more corridors and up more stairs, finding ourselves just were we started, at the wrath of the child.

"It's keeping us here," the Doctor said.

"That thing" Jack began, pointing the blaster at the child pounding the wall. "is controlling all of them?"

"Nope," I replied. "It is them. It's everything in the hospital."

"Okay then. This can function as a sonic cannon, sonic blaster, and a triple-enfolded sonic disruptor," Jack replied.

I arched an eyebrow. "Triple-enfolded sonic disruptor?" I mouthed.

"Doc, what you got?" Jack continued, ignoring me.

The Doctor slowly took out his sonic screwdriver when 'Captain' Jack was brandishing his 'super cool' sonic blaster. "A sonic... never mind."

"What?"

"It's sonic, okay? Let's just leave it at that."

"Cannon? Disruptor?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I sonic-ed it up!"

"A sonic what?!" Jack yelled, growing impatient.

"Screwdriver!" the Doctor yelled.

I never believed that one word had the power for hell to break loose. Rather, I never assumed the word 'screwdriver' would do the trick. In this very strange hospital, full of zombie patients, however, hell did break loose at such a time.

The child managed to slam through the wall, sending concrete chunks flying. The child climbed through the wall and the patients advanced. Rose quickly stepped up, grabbed Jack's wrist and made him point at the ground below us. "Going down!" She pulled the trigger to the sonic blaster and we quickly fell down in a messy heap on the floor below us. Jack quickly fired the gun again, which closed the hole above us. "Doctor, are you okay?"

"I could have used a warning!"

"The gratitude," Rose replied.

I chuckled. "Thanks." She gave me a small grin before standing up and walking around.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked, brushing himself.

"I do!" the Doctor defended, standing up. Rose was wandering aimlessly around the room, trying to find a light switch.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks 'Ooh! This could be a bit more sonic.'?"

"Less people than there should be," I murmured, pushing myself up.

"You've never been bored?" the Doctor asked. "Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

Rose, finally stumbling across a light switch, flicks it on. All the gas mask people lying in bed stand up and begin shouting for their mummy.

"Door," Jack quickly said. The four of us all raced to the door across the room to find it locked. Jack tried to open it with his almighty blaster, but we all discovered it wasn't working. "Damn it!" The Doctor soon had the door open, thanks to his sonic screwdriver. "It's the special features," Jack explained. "They drained the battery."

"The battery?" Rose asked. We all ran through the open door and into a wide corridor. "That's so _lame_."

We quickly found a storeroom that we could hide ourselves in. Using his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor locked the door behind us. "The door should hold it for a bit."

"The door?! The wall couldn't even hold him!"

"Well it has to _find _us first!" the Doctor replied. "Come on! We're not done yet! Assets!"

"I've got a banana, ad in a pinch you could put up some shelves!" Jack sarcastically replied.

I pulled open my bag and began to flip through it. "I've got notebooks, pens, keys, and this pocket watch." I pulled the pocket watch out of my bag and examined it again.

"So basically we can count down the moments to our death and write sad poetry about," Jack said. I shot him a look.

"You've got a pocket watch?" the Doctor asked. I nodded. "Can I see it?" I slowly handed it to him.

"Don't open it!" I quickly yelled.

"Why?"

"My sister, Ingrid, gave it to me. She said I could only open it once and only during extreme emergencies."

"Look around, Avvie," Jack said. I raised an eyebrow. "This is an extreme emergency."

"Not the emergency she was talking about," I shot back. "Besides, I know how it all ends."

"How is that...?"

"Long story. Not one we really have time for," I waved him off. "Assets."

"Window!" the Doctor shouted after he handed me back my pocket watch.

"Barred, sheer drop outside. Seven stories," Jack replied.

"And no other exits," Rose added.

Jack plopped down in a chair and crossed his arms. "Well that assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?"

"Where'd ya pick this one up, then?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Doctor..." Rose said in a warning tone.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon. I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance."

"Okay, one, we need to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything."

"Yeah. Jack just disappeared."

"You so should've seen that one coming," I whispered, sitting in his vacant chair.

"Okay," Rose said. "He's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the _great _looking ones that do that?"

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted," the Doctor answered.

"I mean...men."

"Okay. Thanks. That really helped."

"Rose? Doctor? Avvie?" Jack's voice suddenly called out. "Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship."

"Sadly, Harkness, I can hear you loud and clear," I smirked, strutting over to the radio which his voice rang out of.

"Great to hear you too, love," he said. I could sense the smile in his voice. "I used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there."

"How are you speaking to us?" the Doctor asked.

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grille."

"Now there's a coincidence."

"What is?"

"The child can Om-Com too."

"It can?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "Anything with a speaker grille. Even the TARDIS phone."

"You mean the Child can phone us?"

"And I can hear you," the child's voice ran out in a singsong voice. "Coming to find you!"

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack asked.

"Loud and clear."

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do."

"Coming to find you, mummy!" the Child squealed.

"Remember this one, Rose?" Jack asked before music poured out the radio.

Rose looked slightly uncomfortable and the Doctor turned to her. "Our song," she managed to choke out.

I chuckled softly, pulled a book off of a nearby shelf, and sat back in the chair, waiting for the idiotic captain to rescue us.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rose asked while twirling around in a wheelchair.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete. Loosen the bars." The Doctor was holding his sonic screwdriver up to the bars on the window.

"You don't think he's coming back, do ya?" Rose asked.

"Wouldn't bet my life."

"Why don't you trust him?" she asked.

"Why do you?"

"He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing," she smiled at him. "I trust him because he's like you. Except with the dating and the dancing." The Doctor shot her a look. "What?"

"You assume I just..."

"What?"

"You just assume I don't...dance."

"So you're telling meyou _do _dance?" Rose grinned.

"This I have to seen," I muttered, glancing up from my book.

"Nine hundred years old. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume that at some point I've _danced_!"

Rose's grin grew even larger. "You?"

"Problem?"

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you...dance?"

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast," he replied.

Rose stopped moving the wheelchair and turns the music up. The Doctor awkwardly looked around. I just smiled to myself, mentally preparing myself for what was to come. She flirtatiously made her way over to him and held out her hand.

"You've got the movies? Show me your moves."

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete," he pointed out.

"Jack will be back, he'll get us out. So come one," she smiled. "The world doesn't end 'cause the Doctor dances."

"Just do it!" I cheered.

He shot me a look, but I just shrugged. He lifted his sonic screwdriver and tossed it to me. "Resonate."

"You've got to be joking," I laughed as I caught it. "This better be one hell of a dance." I walked across the room and took the Doctor's place on the ledge by the window. He jumped down and walked towards her. She began smiling more. The two awkwardly stood in front of each other before he grabbed her hands. I was actually expected the world to implode at that moment. I couldn't deny that. The Doctor then turned her hands over and examined them.

"Barrage balloon?" he asked.

"What...?"

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon."

"Oh...yeah," she suddenly remembered. "About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London-middle of a German air-raid- Union Jack all over my chest."

"I've traveled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy-friendly," he stated.

"Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes."

"Hanging from a rope a thousand feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise." He showed her her own hands.

"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up."

"Oh, we're calling 'Captain Jack' now?"

"Well his name is Jack and he's a captain."

"He's not really a captain, Rose," he replied, smiling.

"You know what I think?" Rose asked. "I think you're experiencing Captain envy." The Doctor nodded, not denying her statement. He gingerly grabbed her hands and began swaying. "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them."

"If ever he was a captain, he's been defrocked."

"Yeah? Shame I missed that," Rose smiled.

"Actually," Jack's voice filled the air. I switched off the sonic screwdriver and glanced around. We had just been transported into a large ship full of wires. I glanced at Jack, sitting in a large chair, swiveling around, hitting buttons. "I quit. Nobody takes my job." I chuckled and took a step closer to him, letting the Doctor and Rose have some space. "Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet." the Doctor and Rose stepped apart and glanced around their new surroundings. "Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols?" the Doctor asked. "Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous," he said with a smirk. "Like I told her- be back in five minutes." He ducked down into a compartment underneath the console.

"This is a Chula ship," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, just like the medical transporter," Jack called out. I stood on the tips of my toes to catch a better glimpse at what he was doing. "Only, this one _is _dangerous."

The Doctor snapped his fingers, and his hand was instantly surrounded by little golden lights. I glanced down to see them floating around my hands.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"They're the things that fixed my hands! Jack called them...um..."

"Nanobots? Nanogenes?"

"Nanogenes, yeah."

"What are they doing to my hands?"

"Subatomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see?" he began, "I burned my hands on the console when we landed. It's all better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed, check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws."

"What happened to you?" Jack asked.

I looked down at my hands and shook the nanogenes off. "I just had a few bruises and scratches. Mostly from wandering around my study aimlessly." My hands were now free from any faults and looked as though I hadn't managed to harm myself for weeks.

"Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk," the Doctor ordered.

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online," he replied, obviously annoyed. "Make yourself more comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing," he replied, pointing to the two.

"We were talking about dancing!" the Doctor replied innocently.

"It didn't look like talking," Jack stated.

"Didn't feel like dancing," Rose added.

* * *

"So you used to be a Time Agent and now you're trying to con them?" Rose asked. She was sitting next to Jack, who was seated in this pilot seat. I was seated in the far back of the ship, pretending to reach the book I grabbed from the hospital. The Doctor was sitting in complete silence on a small bench.

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money."

"For what?"

"Woke up one day when I was working for them and found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back."

"They stole your memories?" I asked, setting my book down and crossing my legs.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did," he replied. The Doctor glanced up at him, still remaining silent. "Your friend over there doesn't trust me. And for all I know, he's right not to." I raised an eyebrow and I slowly began to feel sorrow for him. The computer beeped, dragging me out of my thoughts. "Okay we're good to go. Crash site?"

* * *

"There it is," Jack pointed out. "They've got Algy on duty. Must be important."

"We've got to get past," the Doctor pointed out.

"The words 'distract the guard' head in my general direction."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Jack spoke up.

"Don't worry. I can handle it."

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me. You're not his type. I'll distract him," he began to walk away but soon stopped. "Don't wait up."

"Relax, he's a 51st century man," the Doctor said once he was out of earshot. "He's just a but more flexible when it comes to dancing."

"How flexible?" Rose asked.

"Well, by this time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy."

"Meaning?"

"So many species, so little time."

"What, that's out what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life and..."

"Dance," the Doctor laughed. I grinned.

We all stood there in silence, waiting to see how Jack's distraction plan would work out. They seemed to be talking like normal friends until Algy fell to his knees in a coughing fit. Before our very eyes, the young man's face transform into a gas mask. The other soldiers begin to run over and help him.

"Stay back!" the Doctor yelled.

"You men!" Jack commanded. "Stay back!"

Rose, the Doctor, and I rush over to Jack and Algy, who was on the ground, lifeless. I had to choke back a sob, especially since I knew what was to come.

"The effect's become air-borne. Accelerating," the Doctor explained.

"What's keeping _us _safe?" Rose asked.

"Nothing."

The air-raid siren began screeching through the air.

"Here they come again."

"All we need," Rose huffed. "Didn't you say a bomb was gonna land...here?" Jack slowly nodded.

"Never mind that. If the contaminants air-borne now, there's hours left."

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Until nothing. Until forever. For the entire human race," the Doctor explained. "Can anyone else hear singing?"

My head shot around to a nearby shed where the tune was coming from. "There."

Jack, Rose, the Doctor, and I all rush to the shed where the singing was from. The door creaked open and we all saw Nancy singing to a soldier with a gas mask face. She shot her head around to us and her eyes widened.

"I've got it," I whispered, pulling the sonic screwdriver out of my pocket. The Doctor nodded and let me through. "Keep singing," I mouthed to Nancy.

She nodded and started the lullaby all over again. I crouched down next to her and used the screwdriver to break the handcuffs. After a second, they snapped, freeing Nancy. I slowly placed the sonic screwdriver back in my pocket and leaded Nancy out. Rose, Jack, and the Doctor all took a step back and let her through.

"Hurry," the Doctor ushered.

"Wait. I dropped the sonic screwdriver," I said, feeling my pockets. "Go on. I'll be there in a second." The Doctor glared at me. "Just go. We don't have much time." They slowly stalked off and I was left alone.

I bit my lip as I made my way back over to the screwdriver lying on the soil. I leaned down and picked it and glanced up at the soldier. He was shifting in his seat slightly, as if he was waking up.

"Make this fast," I whispered to myself. Not realizing I was underneath the table, I stood up and hit my head. While bouncing back, I stretched out my hands to grasp something to keep me from falling.

My left hand felt something solid as it grasped something. I clenched a fist and pulled myself up. Opening my eyes, I noticed what I was holding.

"Avalon?" I heard Jack call. I let out a sob and looked up at him. "Are you alright?" he asked, peeking his head in the doorway. "Avvie? What did you do...?"

I glanced at my hand that was firmly grasped around the soldier's bare arm.

* * *

**I think I've run out of excuses for the lack of updates. My computer did force me to buy a new battery though. It didn't take weeks, though. **

**Thanks for the reviews. They meant a lot. I hope this was worth something to you. Thanks for reading. Just thanks for everything. **

**Thank you for breathing. You're just awesome and I would like to thank you for it. **


	19. Chapter 19

I let out a small cry and glared at my hand.

"Avalon…?"

"I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"Are you alright?" Jack strained. I released my grip on the soldier's arm and shook my head, ignoring the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry," I managed to say.

"What happened?" he solemnly asked.

"I grabbed his hand." I looked back that the guard who was slowly starting to stir. "We have to get out of here."

"Avalon…" Jack began.

"Go!" I shouted. The guard sat up and stared at us.

"Mummy…?" he asked.

"Get out of here!" I yelled at Jack.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Hurry up!" I screamed. He glanced at the guard and then bolted out the door. I ran after him and slammed the door behind me. Using the sonic screwdriver, I bolted the lock. "We don't have much time."

"Let's just go," Jack replied. He slowly began walking. "What _really _happened back there?"

"I hit my head and fell backwards. I caught myself on with his arm," I whispered. "I was contaminated. You shouldn't stand too close."

"You said earlier," he began, looking over at me. "that you knew how this would all end. How?"

"I have dreams," I admitted. "I see everything before it happens. I don't know how. It just happens."

"You knew this would all happen."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement that made guilt boil inside of me.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you escape it? You easily could have."

"It was written in stone. I couldn't escape that."

"Technically it wasn't."

"Technically it was destiny or some crap."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"I don't know, Jack."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I stopped in my tracks. "Pardon?"

"I just said I was sorry."

"You're sorry?" I asked, awestruck. "Why on earth are you sorry?"

"I just am. All of this bad stuff is happening to you."

"Oh… well thank you…"

"I mean you know how it all ends," Jack added. "Everything, including this."

"Yeah. Everything will be alright," I lied.

He gleamed and I felt even guiltier. "Let's go," he happily said and began walking off towards the bomb site.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"Is everything okay?" Rose questioned with an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah. It's just peachy," I said with a fake smile.

"Did you find the sonic screwdriver?"

"Oh yeah." I slowly pulled it out of my pocket for proof. "I'll hold onto it. I won't drop it though. Promise."

"So what's with the ambulance?" Jack asked, changing the subject quickly. "It is just an ambulance." He strolled over to it and glared at the controls. "They're been trying to open it."

"Of course they have," the Doctor sighed. Jack leaned down and began entering a code into the keypad. "They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?"

"Well the sooner you seen this thing empty, the sooner you'll see I have nothing to do with it," Jack replied.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my torso, trying to keep warm.

"I promise I'm innocent," he replied. The controls soon exploded with sparks and an alarm sounds. We all jumped back with fright. "That didn't happen last time."

"It hadn't crashed last time," the Doctor remarked. "They're the emergency protocols."

"Doctor, what is that?" Rose asked. He remained silence. The gates suddenly began shaking. I spun around and faced them, fearing for the worst.

"I'm so sorry," I breathed.

"Captain, secure those gates!" the Doctor yelled.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" he shouted. Jack quickly obeyed and ran across the yard to the gate, slamming it shut. The Doctor turned towards Nancy. "How'd you get in?"

"I cut the wire."

"Show Avalon," he said. I turned and looked at him. "Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty-eight D."

"Pardon?"

"Just reattached the barbed wire. Go!"

"Over here!" Nancy said. I quickly chased after her towards the broken fence. I pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pressed the button. "Who are you?"

"Avalon Banks," I replied.

"That's not what I meant."

"You'd never believe me if I told you."

"Rose just told me that an ambulance was from another world. There are people running around with gas masks heads, calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me. Do you think there's anything left I can't believe?"

"We're time travelers," I began, glancing at her. "From the future."

"Mad, you are."

I chuckled. "I would've thought so too. But we seriously have a time machine."

"It's not that," Nancy explained. "You've got a time machine. I believe ya. Believe anything, me," she continued, looking up at the sky. "But what future?"

I gazed up at the sky where bombs were exploding in midair. Planes were soaring around, dropping even more bombs. "It isn't the end."

"How can you say that? Just look at it!"

"Nancy, I was born in this city. But, like, fifty years in the future."

"From here?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm a Londoner. From _your _future."

"But…you're not…"

"What?"

"German."

"The Germans don't come here. They don't win," I replied. Nancy furrowed her brow. "Don't tell anyone, but you win."

"We win?"

I nodded and she chuckled. I glanced back at the fence and noticed it was solid once again. "Come on!" We raced back to Rose, the Doctor, and Jack to see them all standing around the ship.

Jack pulled open the hatch of the ship and glared inside. "It's empty. Look at it."

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops?" the Doctor asked. "Rose?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do." He raised his hand near his chest.

"Nanogenes!" she shouted.

"It wasn't empty, Captain. There were enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

"Oh, God," he replied, guilt written across his face.

"Getting it now, are we?" the Doctor continued. "When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night and wearing a gas mask."

I gasped and covered my mouth. Jack looked at me, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"They brought him back to life? They can do that?" Rose asked.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though—these nanogenes—they aren't like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being is supposed to look like."

Suddenly, there was a large pain in my chest as though someone had kicked me. I tried my hardest not to double over and screech in pain. I just wrapped my arms around myself again and closed my eyes and wished it would all end. However, I knew it was just starting.

"All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry on," the Doctor continued. "They do what they're programmed to do, they patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly - off they go, work to be done. 'Cos you see NOW they THINK they know what people should look like and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire Human Race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and _nothing_in the world can stop it!" he shouted.

"Stop yelling," I murmured under my breath and though it would make a difference. "Please."

"I didn't know!" Jack defended. The Doctor gave him a long, hard stare before marching off to the ship.

"Avalon? Give me the sonic screwdriver," the Doctor said.

"I don't think that's the best idea," I replied.

"And why not?"

"I…I can't tell you…"

"You can and you will."

"Not this time, Doctor. Just trust me."

"Avalon?"

"I'll do it. I know what I'm doing. I've seen you do it before. Go check the gates."

"Since when are you in command?" Rose asked.

"Since seven seconds ago. You might not like it, but I know more than you do. We don't have time." Everyone stared at me. I just shook my head and bent down beside the ship and began working as though the Doctor would. I ignored all the people behind me, most likely staring holes into my back.

"Hi," Jack whispered. He leaned down next to me.

"I shouldn't be here," I whispered.

"Yes, you should."

"I'm a danger."

"You're no such thing."

"It hurts, Jack," I heard myself whimper. "My hand, my chest, and my face."

"I know. It'll be okay soon. I promise."

"What if it isn't?" I couldn't afford to look at him. It hurt too much. "I could be wrong about everything."

"You aren't."

"You really shouldn't trust me," I answered.

"But I do."

"I don't have much time left. You should trust me when I say get out of here."

"I will eventually. Not now though. I've got to make sure you're safe."

"How considerate and chivalrous, but it's not gonna work."

"Mummy?" voices called from behind us.

I struggled to take a deep breath. I felt my chest collapsing and the scar burning into my hand. "Get…out…" I said.

"I'm so sorry," Jack whispered. He stood up and made his way towards the fence where all the patients were standing.

"The ship is bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" Rose asked.

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol."

"But…they aren't troops…." Rose said.

"They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up - they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you."

"That's why the Child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing."

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four-year old - looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them."**  
**

"Why don't they attack?"Jack asked.

"Good little soldiers. Waiting for their commander."

"The child?"

"Jamie."

"What?"

"Not 'the child'. Jamie," Nancy replied.

"So, how long until the bomb falls?" I asked. My attempt to breathe was getting harder.

"Any second," Jack answered.

"What's the matter, Captain? Bit close to the volcano for you?

"He's just a little boy."

"I know."

I covered my mouth to hide a horrifying cough. Jack obviously heard and stared at me. His eyes grew large and he pointed to my hand. I looked down at it and saw the large gash has already formed. I shoved it into my pocket, trying to hide it from the others.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy," Nancy said.

"I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can."

"So what're we gonna do?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." the Doctor replied.

I began hacking louder and louder. "Help…"

"Avalon?" Jack asked, running over to me.

"I…I told you… I was sorry…" I said, in between coughs.

"What's going on?" Rose demanded.

"Mum…" I choked.

"Go," Jack demanded. "I'm so sorry, but go."

"Mummy…?" I asked.

"Run!" he yelled.

My eyes grew larger and I tried my hardest to run away from them. My chest hurt so much and I collapsed to the ground. I let out a loud shriek as the world crashed around me.


	20. Chapter 20

I felt the gravel ground beneath my knees and hands as I slowly opened my eyes. People around me were standing up and cheering, gasping at each other. I slowly lifted my head and saw the Doctor and Rose only centimeters away.

"I'm alive?" I asked. "I'm alive…"

"Yes, Avalon. You are certainly alive!" the Doctor cheered.

"It's good to have you back," Rose smiled. She held out a hand and I slowly grasped it. I pulled myself up and looked around again.

"I'm alive," I breathed. "The child… the infection… it didn't…. it didn't kill me…"

"No, Avalon, it didn't," the Doctor replied, grinning. I took a step closer to him and held out my hand, warily. He grabbed it and pulled me in for a hug. I chuckled and wrapped my arms tight about him.

"I just had to make sure," I whispered.

"So why'd you try to get yourself killed then?" he asked as he pulled away.

"It was an accident, I swear."

"When were you planning to tell us?"

"Never," I murmured.

"But you told Jack?" Rose asked.

"Not exactly," I began. "If I had my way, he wouldn't have known. He just saw me."

"Saw you?"

"The guard watching Nancy. Long story. Where is Nancy anyway?" I asked. I stood up taller and glanced around for her.

"She's fine," Rose said. "Over there with Jamie."

"Well I should go say hello," I muttered, before racing off, avoiding the Doctor and his questions.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hurry up!" I shouted. Jack stumbled to his feet and dashing through the TARDIS doors. I smiled at him as he just looked around, amazed by the interior of the small blue box.

"Right, and turn," Rose instructed to the Doctor, which she was 'dancing' with. It was more of the Doctor tripping over his own feet while Rose attempted to tell him how to move. The Doctor spun her around but somehow managed to get her arm twisted. "Okay, okay, try to spin me again, this time don't get my arm up my back."

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff," he argued. "Close the door, will you. Your ship's about to blow—there's bound to be a draft." Jack quickly scrambled to close the door and then glanced back at us. The Doctor flipped a switch, turning the engines on. "Welcome to the TARDIS."

"It's bigger on the inside." I chuckled at his amazement.

"You better be," the Doctor replied.

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is… you may cut in," Rose grabbed his hand and smiled. He grinned back at her.

"Rose! I just remembered!" the Doctor suddenly shouted.

"What?"

The Doctor flipped anther switch and music was soon heard and lights began flashing. He began inching towards her, in rhythm with the music. "I can dance!"

"Actually Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance."

"I'm sure he would," the Doctor replies, unfazed by her response. "I'm absolutely certain he would. But with who?"

Rose snickered and hopped up to the Doctor and grabbed his hands. He spins her around perfectly and she giggled more. I chuckled softly and turn on my heel, headed towards the hallway. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw Rose and the Doctor dancing perfectly, as though they were made for each other. I just smiled even more and continued to my study.

Softly nudging my door open, I wandering into the room and plopped down in the chair seated behind my messy desk. There were three small picture frames sitting in the corner. One was of me and all of my sisters. The second was of Thalia and Robert. The third and last was of my parents with me as a child. Papers were scattered, some were in piles while others were just everywhere. There was a stack of folders, holding completed travels, sitting off to the side. Pens and pencils were the only thing sitting neatly on my desk. They were sitting in a small cup, waiting to be used. I shrugged my bag off my shoulder and placed it on the floor near me. Swiftly grabbing a clean sheet of paper and a pen, I slapped it on top of other sheets and began writing.

I was lost deep in my work, when I heard a chair slam down across from my desk. Slowly finishing my thought, I glanced up. There was Jack Harkness with all his smiles and charm.

"Hi," he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're alive, I've noticed."

"As are you," I responded. "They told me what you did. I don't know whether I should thank you or slap you."

"Why would you slap me?"

"Because it was incredibly stupid."

"I can't help that though. It's all about perspective."

I shook my head in amazement. "I'm leaning towards slapping you."

"Ouch," he frowned. "I thought we were closer than that."

"I just met you."

"That means nothing."

"Oh I believe otherwise," I countered.

He leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "I should've seen that coming."

"You really should've," I murmured, turning back to my work. Picking up my pen, I began writing again; hoping Jack would get the picture and leave.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush," I scolded. I continued writing down all that had happened within the past few hours.

"Can I read it?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. My word is final."

"That's a matter of opinion," he huffed.

I looked up at him. He was just sitting there, examining me. "I have a niece who behaves better than you do. Please let me work," I begged.

"Fine. I'll stay quiet," he replied with a smile.

"Thank you," I sighed and turned back to the sheet of paper in front of me. I started writing again, the black ink bleeding onto the paper the details of the dangerous day I just experienced.

Jack was the first to break the silence. "You're a really good writer."

I quickly looked up. "What was that?"

"Oh. I didn't mention that I could read upside down?"

"No. You did not," I said through clenched teeth.

"Calm down. I mean, I already lived through it all."

"But this is different!" I complained. "These are my inner thoughts."

"You can't read psychic paper?"

"Don't you dare change the subject," I warned.

"Too late," Jack mocked, a smirk on his face. He stuck his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out his own psychic paper. "Read it aloud."

I took it from his hand and stared at it. "Worthless." I tossed it back at him and sighed.

"I don't think it said that."

"You know what I meant."

"You honestly can't read it?"

"It's blank to me," I sighed. "What was it supposed to say?"

"Just rubbish," he answered sheepishly. "Continue writing."

"Oh no. Not now," I replied. "What did it say?"

"Nothing."

"Jack!"

"Avvie!"

"I thought you called me Karma."

"Yeah I stopped that when I found out you were going to die."

"What did that have to do with it?"

"Do you know what they say about karma?" he asked. I shook my head. "They say it's a bitch."

"You were calling me a bitch?" I shouted.

"I take it back now. You aren't a bitch," he continued. "Bossy? Yes. Demanding? Yes."

"Jack!"

"But," Jack began. "You're cute, so that makes up for most of it."

"Whoa. Stop. Hold the phone."

He chuckled. "What?"

"You think I'm cute?"

Jack shrugged. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Because," I stubbornly answered. "Now hush. I'm working." I turned back to my paper and picked up my pen.

"Not so fast," he quickly said. His hand reached out in front of my face and snatched the pen out of my hand.

"Don't you dare," I warned.

"I was just thinking," he began. "Can your face turn as red as your hair?"

I slowly reached up and tugged on the end of my ginger hair. "Please just give me back my pen."

"Tell me about yourself first."

"What?"

"These photos on your desk. Who are they?"

"Oh," I whispered. "My family and friends."

"I figured," he replied. He pushed his chair back and walked around to my side of the desk. "Tell me more about them."

"Why?"

"I just want to know more about you."

"Well," I began. "The first one is of me and my sisters."

"They're all your sisters?"

"Jack, I'm the youngest of eight in total."

"Are you serious?" he breathed.

I nodded. "There are five girls and three boys."

"What are their names?"

"Ingrid, Peter, Natalie, Mason, Lucas, Julie, Fallon, and Avalon."

"Wow."

"You're telling me. It was a hell of a childhood," I laughed. "Ingrid is nineteen years older than me. She was married when I was five."

"Are you close to her?"

I nodded. "Oh definitely. I'm actually closer to her than anyone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I first… dreamt of something that hadn't happened… she was the first to know."

"What did you dream of?"

"The Doctor," I began. "It actually became real recently… when I first met him."

"So you dreamt of him before you met him?"

"Thirteen years ahead," I added. "Every night. Approximately 4748. That number isn't including the times I took naps and he appeared in them."

"You had the weirdest childhood."

"You don't have to say that twice."

"So in total about five thousand times?"

"At least. I saw him every single day. I was terrified. I didn't want to sleep anymore."

"What helped your fear?"

"I met a tall ginger girl at my parents' funeral which so happened to be the day after I had the dream."

"Who was she?"

"She told me her name was Ryan," I replied. "She lied."

"She lied?"

"Her name wasn't Ryan."

"What was it?"

"Avalon Banks."

"What?"

"Yep," I stated.

"You met… yourself?"

I nodded. "Not too long ago, actually. Well, technically thirteen years ago, but I just traveled and changed my memories recently. I think a few days ago, but I still can't tell in this box."

"You changed your memories?" I nodded. "Okay then."

I laughed. "It was awkward at first, but then it all sank in. It felt as though it was truly part of my past."

"So when you met yourself, you weren't scared of the Doctor as much?"

"No I still was, but not nearly as much."

"How long did it take you to get used to?"

"A couple of years."

"How did it feel after thirteen years of the same dream?" Jack asked.

"I honestly just wanted to meet the man so I could yell at him to stop invading my dreams."

He laughed and I smiled. "What do you dream of now?"

"Everything that will happen in the soon future."

"So if you fall asleep today, you'll dream of what happens tomorrow?"

"Exactly." Jack stared at me for a few moments, completely silent. "What is it? You're kinda scaring me."

"Is it worse knowing than not?"

I opened my mouth, expecting words to come out, but I fell silent. Part of me was screeching yes while the other was softly whispering how it actually wasn't. "Yes and no," I softly whispered. "Knowing certainly has benefits, such as knowing I'm going to live another day. But, I believe it has more downsides. Everything is already played out so I feel as though I must do everything I saw. If I change anything, I don't know what could happen."

"Is that why you fell today even when you could've avoided it?"

I nodded. "A black hole could open up and suck me in for all I know," I chuckled.

"Is it hard?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "Fate knows an awful lot about me. I mean, I'm just as sassy if it was really me talking."

"Is it 'real' you talking now? Or is it 'fate' you?"

"Real," I smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"Because I don't want to kiss someone controlled by fate," Jack smirked.

I only had seconds to think properly before he leaned forward and pressed his lips on mine, turning my mind and all my thoughts to mush.

* * *

**What did I just do...? **


	21. Chapter 21

_**BOOK SEVEN: BOOM TOWN**_

_**Chapter One:**_

"What are you doing here?" I groaned as I picked my head off of my desk. Opening my eyes, I noticed that I was still in my study.

"Good morning to you too," Jack smiled.

"Answer the question."

"Are you always this grumpy in the morning?"

"Harkness," I said in a warning tone.

"Oh wait. Are you this grumpy because you just saw the future?"

"Jack, can we please not talk about that?" I sighed, pushing my sleeves up.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me what you saw."

"Well," I replied. I grabbed a stack of papers and began to straighten them before continuing. "I can't tell you."

"You can't just lead me on like that!" he exclaimed. I chuckle under my breath as I continued to organize my writing. "I mean, I actually thought you were gonna tell me!"

"And that is exactly where you went wrong," I answered, getting up from my chair. I pushed it in and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going get dressed," I replied opening the door. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Can I at least have a hint?" Jack called after me.

"Boom," I replied with a smirk. I noticed his face twist in confusion while I closed the door and headed towards my own bedroom to prepare for the oncoming battle.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked without hesitation as he pulled open the TARDIS door. I looked up from my phone and tried my hardest to catch a glimpse of who he was talking to.

"What do you mean? Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" I heard the voice of Mickey Smith reply. I noticed Rose out the corner of my eye as her face lit up at his response.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you're selling, we're not buying." I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I joyfully awaited Mickey's retort.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled as he shoved past Jack and makes his way further into the TARDIS.

"Don't tell me, this must be Mickey," Jack replied as she shut the door.

"Hey!" I cheered as I ran towards him, engulfing him in a big hug. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," he smiled. "You?"

"I've been rather well." I grinned in return. "Now before Rose and you begin to flirt, I was just wondering if you'd heard from my family recently."

"They're great. Ingrid actually told me to make you call her while you were here. She knew you would be worried like this," he chuckled.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Thank you. I'll leave you two alone then," I smirked, glancing at Rose over my shoulder. I took a step back so I was standing next to Jack.

"Hi," Rose whispered.

"You look fantastic," Mickey breathed as the two met with a large hug.

"Aww, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack smirked.

"Buy me a drink first," the Doctor called down. He was currently standing on the ladder, working on a top part of the TARDIS. Around his head, he had wrapped a dorky red flashing light that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"You're such hard work."

"But worth it."

"And on that note, I'm just gonna step outside to make a call," I interrupted.

"Don't wander too far," the Doctor warned.

"I know the rules," I joked. "It was good to see you again, Mickey."

I pushed open the door and took a step. Taking a deep breath, I filled my nostrils with fresh air and I couldn't help but smile. Earth, I reminded myself. I was on my Earth; not World War II or 2012. Present day Earth.

I pulled my phone out and quickly pressed the buttons of a number I knew by heart.

"Avalon?" Ingrid answered after only one ring. "Is that you?"

"Depends on if you want it to be me or not," I joked. I took a few steps farther away from the TARDIS to sit on a nearby bench.

"It is you!" she cheered.

"I guess that means you do want it to be me."

"Of course I do! How have you been? Are you safe? How many cool things have you seen?"

"I've been great and everything is okay."

"And how much have you seen?"

"A decent amount. I can now say I've been in both the future and the past."

"You went into the future? Where? When?"

"Not too far into the future," I replied. "Only 2012 Colorado."

"Avalon, that's incredible," Ingrid breathed. "You're actually doing it. That man was actually real."

I chuckled. "I know. It's almost hard to believe."

"After all those years, you finally found the answer to all of your questions." I laughed in response. "Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"Yes," I giggled. "It's so much better than I thought it would be. I mean, time travel, Ingrid. That's a thing that only exits in weird science fiction shows that Natalie watches."

"I'm pretty sure she's insanely jealous of you."

"As she should be," I joked.

"Hey," I heard Jack say. I looked up and saw him clutching my black jacket in his hands. Only then did I realize that I was only wearing a thin, long sleeve shirt; nothing suitable for the current weather. "I figured you'd be cold."

I reached out and grabbed it from his outstretched hand. "Thank you."

"Avalon?" Ingrid called.

"Oh, sorry. I was talking to someone."

"Do you need to go?"

"Hold on. I'll check," I replied. I pulled my phone away from my ear and covered the speaker, hoping it would muffle the sound. "Are we about to go and do something?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm not too sure."

"Were Rose and Mickey flirting too much?"

"Just a bit."

I chuckled. "Let me just tell her bye."

"You don't have to hang up."

"It's fine. If I talked any longer, chances are we would never stop." This time, it was Jack who laughed. I smiled and placed the phone back up to my ear. "Ingrid, is it okay if I leave? A friend and I are going on a bit of adventuring while we're here on a break."

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Avalon, stay safe."

"I will. I promise."

"Bye. Call whenever you can, yeah?"

"I will. If I can, I might even visit you," I grinned.

"That would be perfect. I'll let you go now."

"Bye," I whispered one last time, before hitting the 'end call' button and shoved my phone in my pocket. I stood up to face Jack and quickly pulled on my jacket, immediately feeling the warmth.

"We're going adventuring?"

"I mean, we don't have to. I kind of just said the first thing that came to mind. We can't exactly go too far either."

"The Doctor might have a heart attack," Jack joked.

"He has two hearts so it'd be even worse!" I said, just a bit too loud. A few people turned in our direction and glared at us. "It was truly a great book," I tried to cover up.

"I know. It was full of action, adventure, and even a bit of romance," he cheekily smirked. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the people previously looking at us. They had all turned around and were carrying on with their daily life. "Maybe you should keep your voice down, Avvie."

"Oh, we are not going through this again," I sighed. "My name is Avalon."

"But that's such a mouthful. Avvie is only one syllable."

"No one else seems to have trouble with my name," I remarked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No one has ever called you a different name?"

"Okay, I take that back."

"Ha!" he mocked.

"My nieces sometimes call me Ava."

"Now that's not nearly as catchy as Avvie."

"About as catchy as the flu."

"Gosh, you're sassy."

"Some people have called me a bitch," I retaliated.

"Are you still hung up on that?"

"Yes."

Jack just shook his head in a dramatic fashion. "Are we going adventuring or not?"

"I don't want to go adventuring with you now," I whined like a small child. I noticed him smile at my retort.

"We've got things to see," Jack said, taking my hand into his and giving me a gentle tug. It was as though I was a ragdoll in his grasp because I seemed to be quickly brought to him. I was only centimeters away from him and he was smiling down upon me. "Hello there," he whispered.

I felt the color rush to my face and I looked down in an attempt to hide it. I knew it was no use however. "Come on. Let's just go." I pulled my hand out of his and stuck it in my jacket pocket so he couldn't grab it again.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy being this close to me," he joked with a smirk on his face.

"I hate you sometimes. You know that, right?" I asked, looking up at his face. He quickly leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh, you're a pig."

"You enjoyed that too."

"I enjoyed nothing," I lied. "Can we just go?"

"What about the Doctor?"

"He probably saw this coming."

"Like you did in your dream?" he asked and gently nudged my shoulder.

"In all honesty, this didn't happen so we could honestly die and I wouldn't have a clue."

"We won't die."

"I'm going to be with you. Anything is possible when you think about it," I retorted.

"Touché."

* * *

Wow. Who ignored all of her stories for several months? This girl.

Wow. Who isn't capable of creating a good ending? This girl.

I am so sorry. I'll just go and lock myself up.


End file.
